Teach Me To Love
by moon ash
Summary: Captain Ukitake gives some advice to Rukia, however when she tells her friends, they decide to play a very risky game involving the kind captain. What happens however when one by one, they become dragged into the game with no consequences? M for smut!
1. Rukia

**A/N:****I'm back with another Rukitake, due to the fact that finishing my other story made me sad and want to write another! Well, I think it's going to be a Rukitake, but I will see how it pans out, also if people want to vote for who he ends up with, that will help too! Ok, so enjoy, it's a crazy harem, so it will be so fun to write!**

**I don't own bleach**

**Warning M for language, (such as Rangiku's filth) graphic smut, lemons, limes, extreme harem, sticky situations and love-struck girls, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Teach Me To Love**

Chapter One: Rukia

Captain Ukitake drummed his fingers against his desk impatiently, the mother of all headaches worsening its attack every second. He felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the steady rise of the sick feeling within his body. This season had been particularly unkind to the aging captain. The sudden harshness of early winter had kicked in, the biting cold and howling winds ever present. He wanted nothing more than to go home, he could feel his illness creeping throughout him, he knew it wouldn't be long before blood would rush from his lungs and he wanted to be far from the public's eye when it happened.

He coughed loudly, clasping his hand to his mouth and taking a deep breath, stalling his attack as much as he could, he was getting desperate. Unable to hang on much longer, he stood up, cursing his weakness as he did so. However as he turned to grab his coat, the reason for his delay arrived.

He watched with a slight tinge of relief as she slowly etched around the door, her small frame clinging onto the edge of the wood, reluctant to walk any further into the room.

"Come in, then," Jūshirō said with a slight smile, masking his pain rather well, "Please, take a seat."

Rukia nodded as he indicated to the seat on the other side of his desk. She trembled a little as she sad down, sick with worry. The last time she had been formally called like this, she had been informed about her position within the squad, which, her brother had not been wholly pleased with. She couldn't think for the life of her what she had done wrong, but to warrant such an emergency meeting with the captain couldn't be a particularly good thing.

"Captain, I…" she blurted the moment he sat down.

"I know, don't fret, you're not in trouble," he cut in, desperate to get home, however worried for Rukia.

"Then…why am I here?" Rukia continued, now in a rushed, confused voice, "I don't understand, I haven't done anything…"

"I know," he repeated, "I'm just rather worried about you."

"Huh?" she couldn't help but say, "You're worried, about…me?"

"Of course," Jūshirō said lightly, "You're a key member of my squad, it would be wrong if I wasn't concerned."

Rukia shook her head, unable to comprehend his concern. Why should he be concerned? Why should he care about her? No one else seemed to. Her brother seemed more distant then ever recently, and she was too scared to ask him if she could go out with the other girls in the women's club, his aura was constantly deathly. As for Renji, she still hung out with him, but since the new girlfriend from squad six turned up, her time with him had steadily decreased. He had asked her out a long while ago, she never gave him an answer, and he couldn't wait forever. Ichigo? Since enrolling in university in the living world, his time in the soul society was sparse and he mainly dealt with hollows over in the living word, his new soul reaper permit allowed him to kill the hollow whenever they turned up. And since she never went out, her evenings consisted of love films and ice cream; it wouldn't be long before she put on some serious weight.

"Well I received a tip off from Kiyone that you aren't yourself lately," he continued despite her rigid state, "She's worried you might be depressed."

"Depressed?" she managed to squeak, "No, I'm not."

"And in denial," he continued, seeing all he needed to her in eyes.

"I…I need to get home...Nii-sama will be waiting for me…he'll be angry if I'm late…" she stuttered, getting up and heading for the door.

"Hold it!" Jūshirō mustered all his strength, standing in front of her to bar her way, his arms stretched out, "I'm not prepared to let you storming out in this condition."

"I'm fine," she struggled to say, her eyes already starting to water, "I have to go."

She tried to walk around him, failing as his strong frame kept her inside the room. She even went as far as putting her hands on his chest and pushing him out of the way. She struggled to even move him an inch, however he found it more than easy to take her shoulders and wheel her around, back to her chair. Her eyes widened, she had no idea he was so strong.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked as he sat down, rubbing his forehead with his hand, he could tell he was going to be here a while but he didn't mind too much, he cared about her, and she needed his help, "I know you've not been yourself lately."

"It's nothing," she continued, eager to get home as she watched the time go steadily, "Nii-sama will…"

"It's ok, Rukia," he interjected, "You don't need to be afraid of him."

"A-Afraid? Of…Nii-sama?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure he can eat alone for one night if you're going to be late for dinner," Jūshirō pointed out, holding his hand to stomach under the table to try and steady his ill feeling.

"It's just that, that…" she started, tears forming again in her eyes.

"You're lonely…" he said, hitting the nail on the head.

Rukia looked up, ashamed, her face turning crimson, and her speech coming out in a fast blur "Nii-sama has been m-more distant and Renji has a girlfriend and Ichigo is in u-university and I don't go out…I want to get closer to the women at the women's club, I don't have many friends and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jūshirō soothed, "Calm down, it's alright. Ok, slowly and calmly tell me what is happening in your life."

"Well," she said, wiping her tears, prompting Jūshirō to hand her a box of tissues on his desk, "Nii-sama has become even more distant recently, and I don't go out because I'm a-afraid of asking him if I can go out…he would say no."

"You don't know that," Jūshirō replied, "You need to pluck up the courage and ask him. Go out tonight, take a bath, get yourself ready and go out, it's Friday night for Kami's sake. Even I go out on a Friday and Saturday, even though I live alone."

"You do?" she asked, surprised as she dabbed her face.

"Yeah, my illness prevents me from living with anyone and I am often in the fourth squad barracks getting treatment," he revealed, "My family live outside of the Seireitei but I have to stay here as I need to be close to the squad and the health centre."

"Oh," Rukia said, suddenly understanding that he was in a similar predicament to her, "I just assumed you'd be married with children or have some form of partner…"

"Don't be silly, Rukia," Jūshirō said with a laugh, "I'm married to my job, and besides, no one wants to marry a sickly, weak man who spends half the time working and the other half coughing or sleeping."

"You're too hard on yourself, captain," Rukia argued, "I'm sure there are lot's of women who would marry you!"

Rukia suddenly blushed, making her look down into her lap and causing Jūshirō to continued with a smile, "Well I don't know about that, but I enjoy being single. I can plan my evenings when I want to, I know what food I like to cook and I go out on the weekends with captain Kyōraku. I also help run the men's club, exercise everyday and train hard. So I often find my days filled."

Rukia nodded, she understood a little more now, she should try and be more like him, more active and vibrant. It was something she admired about him, how happy he always seemed despite his illness that would one day consume him.

"Ok," she concluded, "I'll join the women's club and go out a little more and go to the gym!"

"Yeah," he agreed with enthusiasm, "Friends are the most important things, and you especially need them when things get rough."

"Thank you captain!" she exclaimed with a smile, standing up slowly, "I'll ask Nii-sama if I can go out tonight, and if he says no, I will put up an argument until he lets me go!"

"Just don't get into a big fight," Jūshirō assured her, "I don't want to get the blame for splitting the Kuchiki house in two!"

"Oh, don't worry," she said casually, "You won't."

"Ok then," he said with a smile, standing up and grabbing his coat from the hook before tucking his chair back under his desk, "Have fun tonight."

"Yeah, and you!" Rukia smiled.

"I'm probably not going to go out tonight," he said with a sigh.

"How come?" she asked quickly, pulling her Shihakusho around her a little more.

"I'm not feeling up to it tonight, maybe next week I will," he admitted as he tidied the papers on his desk and placed his pens and pencils back in the pot he kept them in.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said truthfully, walking to the door and watching him check the office over.

"It's ok," he shrugged, walking to the door and nudging her outside so he could lock the office door for the evening, "I like quiet evenings at home in front of the fire anyway."

She nodded as they walked in companionable silence, only saying goodbye when they got to a large open square with a clock tower. They waved goodbye, Jūshirō going one way, and Rukia the other.

xxxxxxx

"Hey, Shūnsui, it's me," Jūshirō said through the phone to his friend.

"Hey, what's up?" the man replied, already drinking in preparation for the evening.

"It's not too late to cancel tonight, is it?" Jūshirō asked as he sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance.

"Yes, it is," Shunsui replied, far from amused, "You're not cancelling tonight."

"I'm not feeling so good tonight," Jūshirō continued, 'I've already coughed up several pints of blood."

"We didn't go out last week because you were ill," Shunsui groaned, "Just take the medication that Retsu prescribed."

"You know I can't," Jūshirō argued, "It's too strong for me, it relaxes my muscles so much that I can't control my actions half of the time."

"You'll be fine," Shunsui said casually, "Besides, if you don't go out you'll never meet anyone…"

"I've been going out for centuries and I still haven't met her," he pointed out, suddenly becoming slightly depressed from the truth in his words.

"You know what you need, my friend?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"What's that?" Jūshirō replied, frustration etched in his voice.

"Raw, hot, animalistic sex," his smirk got wider.

Jūshirō rolled his eyes, "This isn't about sex, this is about my illness…"

"And often the two coincide," Shunsui cut him off, "You're illness often prevents you from having sex. When was the last time you made love?"

"Well the strain and rough actions are too much for me to handle sometimes," he said sadly, "I am happy with my life as it is."

"How long has it been?" he pressed.

Jūshirō sighed, hating the answer, "Centuries."

"Good grief," Shunsui continued, "No wonder you've lost you libido…"

"I haven't lost it!" Jūshirō defended, "I just…I'm happy with my life, no women to mess it up!"

"Well, good, now you're going to take a pill and go to the bar with me," Shunsui concluded.

xxxxxxx

"So, Nii-sama, I was thinking I could, er, go out tonight, with friends, you know, to a bar or something," Rukia said quietly, keeping her face low at the dinner table and eating quickly.

"What friends would these be?" he asked icily, making her jump, she wasn't expecting a reply.

"You know, vice captain Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ise, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kiyone, Isane, and everyone at the women's club."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the names, he despised those women. They caused nothing but trouble, sneaking into his house and using it as a secret base, catching photos of him to sell to idiotic love-struck girls, putting him on a poll and making girls vote for him, it was sick. He wanted nothing more to say no and ban her from seeing them, they could easily ruin her reputation and thus the Kuchiki name…however, remembering Ginrei's recent advice on how to clear the air between him and his sister, he obliged.

He watched as she bolted down dinner before rushing out, thanking him as she did so, leaving him to have a nice peaceful evening to himself.

xxxxxxx

"See, I told you to come out tonight," Shunsui laughed heartily as he slapped his friend on the back, now well inebriated with sake.

Jūshirō nodded his head in agreement as he watched people come on and go, heading to the dance floor at the other end of the club, all completely oblivious to the two high captains at the quiet end of the bar. He looked down, the medication suppressing his pain and need to cough and splutter, and for once in a long time, he felt seriously relaxed and happy. He sipped his herbal tea, resistant to the need to drink, unlike his friend beside him.

"Hey, buddy, hot chick at 9o'clock," Shunsui grinned widely.

Jūshirō looked up, rolling his eyes as he saw Nanao and her friends sit at a large round table, all of them drinking brightly coloured drinks and laughing. He watched, frowning however as a girl he did not recognize stood up, her back showing as her dress haltered at the neck and continued just above her bum, showing her creamy, smooth looking skin to him.

"I see you looking," Shunsui continued to taunt him.

"I can't help it," he blurted, "She's…she's…hot…like really…wow…I'd take her to bed in a second if I had the chance…"

"Those pills are strong for you to openly blurt that out," he snickered, "I have some 'special pills' if you are having trouble rising to the occasion, it has been such a long time and all…"

Jūshirō didn't hear him, he was too busy admiring her skin, so pale yet beautiful, her slim legs that carried her on high heels, sexy black ones too, he had to admit. Her arms were also slim, her shoulder's so kissable and her shoulder-length glossy black hair, falling so sexily around her. He gripped the bar side hard, anything to stop himself from rushing over and asking her out. She seemed familiar though, almost as if he knew her and a feeling in his stomach kept tugging at this notion. He ignored it however, transfixed upon her beauty.

He sat bolt upright, snapping out of his puppy-dog trance as she turned around, her body now side on to him as she approached the bar. It was Rukia. He had just been fantasizing about Rukia, a member of his own squad, and a girl half the age of him. He suddenly felt perverted, he was admiring Rukia, the very girl he had helped today, who saw him as a father, and he should be trying to look out for her, not rob her of her innocence.

Much to his dismay, just as she arrived at the bar, Shunsui had already called the barmaid over, asking for another fill of sake. He kept his head down, now finishing his cold tea and pretending he hadn't seen her. He turned to face Shunsui, hoping she wouldn't recognize him.

Rukia looked around the bar, seeing the barmaid down the other end, talking to two guys. She walked down to where they were, standing a few feet from her captain, still looking at the vast quantities of bottles of drink on the side and the wall.

"You got ID?" the girl asked as she moved on from the two men and stood in front of her.

Rukia nodded, taking out her ID from her pocket and giving it to the girl who checked it and placed it on the top. Jūshirō quickly peeked at the ID and it did indeed belong to Kuchiki Rukia. He looked out of his peripheral from the picture on the card to her, cursing inwardly that he found her so sexy.

"What can I get you?" the girl continued, grabbing a tray in preparation for a big order from the large table of women.

"Ok," she replied, causing Jūshirō to jump at the sudden noise, he was on edge, "Can we get one Singapore Sling, one Green Vesper, one Martini, one Pixie Stick, one Strawberry Daiquiri, one Sake Screwdriver, one Tequila Slammer, one Flirtini, one Pantry Dropper, one Orgasm and one Sex on the Beach please."

The girl hastily wrote them all down, only stopping at the loud, bellowing voice of Rangiku.

"Yoo-hoo," the women said loudly, "Can you make my orgasm a screaming orgasm please? The stronger the better!"

"Make that a screaming orgasm please," Rukia asked politely, prompting the girl to nod with a smile.

"Jūshirō here would love to give you a screaming orgasm," Shunsui giggled under his breath, not loud enough to hear but enough to get her attention.

"Captain Kyōraku?" she asked as she turned to them with a smile, "Captain Ukitake?"

Jūshirō glared at his friend before he turned to her, a smile on his face and his mind fighting the gutter, "Rukia, it's nice to see you took my advice and came out."

"Yeah," she replied happily, "I want to thank you for that, you really helped me, and my brother was ok about me going out!"

"I'm glad to hear it," he answered.

"How come you're here?" she asked as she studied his relaxed state, he was wearing jeans and a shirt with several of the top buttons undone, it looked good on him, "I thought you weren't going to go out."

"Well, my friend here convinced me otherwise," he pointed to Shunsui who continued to chuckle at Jūshirō's awkwardness.

"Rukia," a familiar voice sounded behind her, "Do you often meet each other in clubs when we are not around?"

Rukia turned to see Rangiku at her shoulder, who winked at Jūshirō before looking back at her.

"No," she replied hastily, "I just found out he was here."

"Well it's not a surprise really," Rangiku continued, much to Rukia's embarrassment, "She has been going on about you since we met up this evening, constantly explaining how she is going out because of her captain's expert advice and help and how she wishes to be more like her admired captain."

"I haven't," Rukia brushed off, "I just wanted to thank you is all…"

"Excuse me, miss," the girl behind the bar mentioned to Rangiku, letting Rukia sigh in relief, "The first half of your drinks are ready, since there are so many, they have to be done in two parts because they are heavy to carry. Do you want to start a tab up?"

"Of course," Rangiku exclaimed happily as she took the tray of drinks and scuttled back to the table with her goodies.

She turned back to her captain, blushing slightly and keeping her face fairly downwards so he did not see.

"Well, we had best be off," Jūshirō suggested, thinking it would be best to be out of her way, that and he didn't want Shunsui to get so drunk he couldn't physically walk anywhere, "It was nice catching up today, Rukia…you do look absolutely gorgeous in that dress…" His eyes widened, had he blurted that? Curse this medication. She blushed harder, pulling her hands to her cheeks rapidly.

"Rukia?" Rangiku yelled from the table, "Wasn't the tequila slammer yours?"

"Yeah," she called back before turning to her captain, "Yes, well, thank you, it was nice talking today, I'll see you around." She gave a little wave before walking briskly to the table and sitting down beside her friends.

"Well Jūshirō could give you the best slammer you've ever had no doubt," Shunsui continued, as they paid the bill and walked out.

"Would you stop with that?" he almost begged, "I don't want to give her an orgasm or a slammer."

"But she totally has the hots for you," Shunsui said in a sober voice, causing Jūshirō to frown, "Did you see the way she blushed?"

"All young girls blush, Shunsui," Jūshirō reminded him, "The girls used to blush all the time in the academy. It's a normal thing for them."

"Well whatever you say," he argued, "She digs you, majorly."

"Ok, homie," he suggested, "Let's stop with the slang, we're too old for it now. Let's get you back to the barracks before you fall over."

"I hope Nanao comes back drunk," Shunsui hoped, stroking his stubble, "Last time she did, we had amazing sex."

"Y-YOU WHAT?" Jūshirō coughed loudly, "You had sex with Miss Ise?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "I have finally wooed her, Jūshirō. Finally."

"I see," Jūshirō replied, jealousy finding its way within him.

"Yeah, it was so good," he joked, "Who would have know my little Nanao could be so dirty in the bedroom?"

He giggled before sighing in contentment, also causing Jūshirō to smile at his happiness.

"You're a lucky man," Jūshirō agreed, "It's difficult to find the right one."

"Don't lose faith," Shunsui urged, "She's probably right under your nose."

"I hope so," he said.

Neither said any more on the matter, but walked in a comfortable silence, Shunsui's words swimming around in his head, "_She's probably under your nose…She totally digs you…they was she blushed…love to give you a screaming orgasm…"_ Rukia? Did he suddenly fancy Rukia? Well, in that dress, who wouldn't? But in her robes she looked her usual self, just plain Rukia, he had never fancied her before, so why did he now? He shook his head, suddenly coming to the conclusion that he didn't fancy her, but that somehow his tea must have been spiked, it had alcohol in it, which explained his suddenly liking to her, also his medication was not letting him think straight so he thought he fancied her, when he really didn't.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the squad eight barracks. Jūshirō promptly took Shunsui into the building before bidding him goodnight and flash stepping home.

xxxxxxx

"So what was that whole thing with your captain?" Rangiku giggled, as she knocked back her third shot of tequila.

"What thing?" Rukia asked quickly.

"We saw you talking," Nanao continued, "He seemed to be very much enjoying it too."

"Oh, no," Rukia brushed off casually, "It was nothing, we were just discussing today and stuff."

"How he helped you?" Retsu asked, piping up for the first time.

"Well, yeah, he gave me really good advice, he told me to face up to my brother and if he hadn't have talked to me, I wouldn't be here right now," she answered, "He told me to have a fresh look on life and do something with myself, so I want to be like him and do lots of activities and fun things."

"He said all that because he cares," Kiyone pointed out, "He cares about all the members in our squad."

Rukia nodded, "He gives really good advice, I'm surprised he hasn't trained to be a counsellor or something."

The girls continued talking, Momo taking in every word they said as she clenched her fist under the table, holding back the threatening tears.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said as she stood up, her voice quiet and soft.

Once in the bathroom, she washed her face, taking a good look at herself in the mirror and hating herself for her weakness. She nodded to herself; she wasn't going to go through this alone, not any more. She opened the door and made her way back to the table to find them still talking about Rukia and her captain.

"Well, whatever you think," Yoruichi interjected, "He was totally hitting on you."

Momo sat down as she looked at a blushing Rukia, "What's this?" Momo asked.

"Captain Ukitake totally fancies the pants off Rukia," Isane explained rather frankly.

"No, he doesn't," Rukia assured them with a blush.

"It was clear in his eyes!" Kiyone agreed with her sister.

"Yeah," Yoruichi continued, "I'm surprised he didn't come from just seeing you, it was that bad. Kami it must be centuries since I've seen him with a woman. It doesn't help with the whole gay theory…"

"Ukitake? Gay?" Nemu burst out.

"That's what I heard," Yoruichi explained.

"He's definitely not gay," Retsu defended, "Far from it."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, curious now.

"He and I…well…there was this party when we were in the academy and we were drunk and one thing led to another and we ended up losing our virginity to each other," she said slowly, a blush now on her face.

"You've slept with captain UKITAKE?" Rangiku screamed at the top of her voice, attracting a lot of attention from people nearby.

"Keep your voice down!" Retsu urged, "Yes, it was one night, we were both smashed and underage teenagers! I don't regret it but we agreed to forget about it and move on so it wouldn't ruin our friendship. We haven't had any sexual contact since."

"Well, I never knew that," Nanao said, gob smacked, "You have his virginity, wow, that was unexpected."

"How many has he slept with?" Rangiku giggled, now on the edge of her seat.

"Um, well from the ones I know about, quite a number, Kami knows about the rest…but that was so long ago, centuries in fact," she mused, "I do sometimes wonder if he is good in bed these days. He's probably quite rusty by now."

"Do you fancy him too?" Nanao asked, grinning madly.

"Of course not," Retsu said truthfully, "I just wonder is all."

"Rukia does," Kiyone said loudly, "You blushed so much around him."

"I don't, I don't, I don't!" Rukia disagreed, only to be hailed with comments by her drunken friends.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō shifted in an uneasy sleep, he couldn't help but sense he was being talked about. He woke abruptly as he thought about her again. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, imaging her soft, creamy white skin, how incredible it would be to touch her, stroke her lovingly. He groaned as he felt a familiar feeling, a stir in his lower body. He frowned, how long had it been since he had felt this? The more he thought about her, the worse the feeling became, and his hardness became almost painful underneath his sleeping robe. He took his robe off, freeing himself from the restraint and deciding to sleep naked. He sighed, when was the last time he had sex? Centuries. He stared at the ceiling; he had even stopped going solo a long time ago and decided to become truly celibate, what was the point? He had no one to think or fantasize about anyway.

His hand itched to move downwards, but his vow of celibacy urged him to follow restraint. He gripped onto the quilt, ignoring the need and lust that had crept over him, it was unbearable, he hadn't felt this in years, and although he enjoyed being single, he sometimes craved the company of another person and the touch and feel of a woman.

**A/N: Ok, so what's Momo planning? Please review, thanks ^^**


	2. Momo

**A/N: I'm back with the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I had a different idea about the story to make it more fun! Also more lemons and lime haha, not to mention kink-meme XD Enjoy! It has only been part proof read so sorry if there are mistake!**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**WARNINGS: Language, lemons, dirty humour, innuendo, lime, citrus, KINK (coming soon) basically adult stuff!  
**

Chapter Two

Momo

Jūshirō sighed in relief as his tea break finally arrived. He smiled as he stood up, he hadn't seen Rukia all day and she was nowhere to be seen. Not that he was avoiding her, he just needed some time away from her to get his head straight. That, and he didn't want a repeat of Friday night, where his lust for her showed very clearly. He had even taken the day off on Saturday to help him recover and get his thoughts in order.

He went over to his cabinet, filing the recent report of a hollow extermination into the correct pouch. He stretched with a yawn, finally beginning to relax a little, if that was possible. He grabbed his coat as he pondered which tea he was going to buy at his favourite tea and coffee shop. However his thoughts of a relaxing mug of tea were interrupted as a small knock came from his door. He froze, what if it was Rukia? The knock sounded again, prompting him to regain his composure even though his heart was thudding and his legs felt like jelly.

"Come in," he replied, going back to his desk and sitting down, much to his annoyance, hopefully this wouldn't take long.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a very timid, blushing Momo. He sighed in utter relief as he gestured her come inside a little more. She closed the door behind herself and scuttled to his desk.

"Vice Captain Hinamori," he greeted, "I wasn't expecting any packages or paperwork from squad five today. Has something happened?"

"Oh, no," Momo squeaked, secretly tugging at her Shihakusho sleeves in her nervousness.

"Then how can I help you?" he asked, puzzled and desperately needing some tea.

"Well…I…you…um," she stuttered, trying to find the words to say and failing badly.

"Yes?" he prompted, frustrating creeping into his voice now.

"Oh, well…a few days ago…you er, gave Rukia some advice," Momo replied, "And she said how…k-kind you were and how much you care and t-that…you give really good advice."

Jūshirō froze; Rukia had said that about him? "I'm not that good at giving advice, but I wanted to make sure she is ok, she is a valuable member of my squad."

Momo nodded, plucking up the courage to ask, "Please, Captain, can you help me too?"

"Help you?" Jūshirō coughed, shock taking hold of him.

"Yes," she asked, "I really need help right now, and you're good at helping people."

"Miss Hinamori," Jūshirō started tried to say.

"It's Momo," she replied, her cheeks bright red and her eyes beginning to puff up from tears, "Please, you're the only one who can help me."

"Miss Hinam- Momo," he said, the term not sounding at all right to him, it was too personal, he hardly knew her, "I'm sorry, I would like to help but I'm not qualified to give anyone advice, I gave Rukia advice because I know her quite well and we are all worried about her. You should see Captain Unohana; she knows a lot more about giving advice than me, especially if it is girl problems."

"It's not girl problems," Momo assured, a tear beginning to creep now, prompting Jūshirō to pass the tissues once more, he was running out of them fast, "It's just I know you can relate to this, you've been around a while and you know how to handle stuff like this."

"So, you've come here to tell me I'm old, basically?" Jūshirō said with a laugh.

"NO, no, no, of course not," Momo said loudly, shaking her hands seriously, not at all seeing the joke.

"Relax," Jūshirō assured, "It was a light-hearted joke."

Momo allowed herself a small smile, "Will you help me?"

Jūshirō sighed, rubbing his forehead, "You're the second girl I've had in my office in a short space of time; people will start talking soon."

"Please," she begged, "I really need help."

Jūshirō couldn't help but give in, her large cute eyes sparkling with tears and her face red from embarrassment, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked staring at him, her long eyelashes sweeping up and down as she blinked.

"Ok, ok," he gave in, earning a smile from her small face, "But, seeing as I was heading out when you came in, I m still going out and you're coming with me to discuss this. I'm dying for a mug of tea."

"Ok," Momo agreed, suddenly looking down in embarrassment, she hadn't been out to a coffee shop with a man in a long time, the last time she went was on a small date with a guy in the academy that didn't lead anywhere.

She stood up as Jūshirō grabbed his coat, walking outside and waiting for him patiently. She watched as he locked the main office door and placed the key in his sleeve before turning to her and walking to her side.

"Shall we go?" he asked gently.

Momo nodded meekly, wringing her hands nervously. What if someone saw them together? What would they think? She looked around anxiously, scanning the area for hiding women from the club or young teenagers from the academy, desperate for gossip on the famous Gotei Thirteen Captains. She sighed, if people saw them, then they were seen and there was nothing she could do about it.

Almost sensing her embarrassment, he tried to ease the tension and gave a light laugh at her neurotic behaviour. She looked up at him, her face ridden with shame that was poorly masked with an awkward smile. This only made him chuckle more.

"Don't be so worried, Miss Hinamori," he assured her, "The streets are pretty quiet this time of day and these back alleys aren't exactly the most used paths in the whole of Seireitei."

She nodded again, "What if someone sees us?" He voice was quiet and soft.

"What if someone does?" he asked her own question, "It's not like we're doing anything suspicious or suggestive. And if anyone asks you about it, you only have to tell them that you were discussing paperwork proposals."

Unconvinced, she shook her head a little, keeping her face down and hidden from anyone passing. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, following in his footsteps so as to not walk into anything. Her head shot up however as she heard a pair of girls giggle as they passed, looking at her blushing face before laughing even more.

"Don't worry, Miss Hinamori," he assured her, "We're here now."

She moved to stand beside him, looking up to find a quaint coffee shop in front of her. There were a few other shops down the street, a small clothes boutique and a general food store, but nothing too major. He was right, not many people do visit here to often. She followed him into the shop, hearing the bell ring as the door opened and closed. The strong scent of coffee beans hit her immediately as they walked further in. She gazed around, it seemed fairly popular and it had its fair share of couples, families and lone lawyers pouring over courts cases on the tables. They shuffled past several people leaving before standing in the small queue by the main counter.

"What kind of drinks do they sell here?" Momo asked quietly, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible.

"They have really good stuff here," he replied, "That's why I always come here, they do the best herbal teas this side of the Seireitei."

"Oh, I see," she replied, peering up at the chalkboard, which displayed all the different drinks that the shop sold, "They have a lot."

"Yeah, it's good to have variety," he agreed.

Momo nodded, feeling anxious as it was now their turn to be served. She quickly pulled put her purse from her sleeve, but Jūshirō put his arm out in front of her, stopping her.

"It's ok, I got it," he said with a smile, "It wouldn't be right if I dragged you _and_ made you pay for a drink you weren't originally going to get." He emphasized the 'and', stressing his point.

"Oh," Momo said, putting her purse back in her sleeve, "That's very kind of you, Captain Ukitake, thank you very much."

She looked down, hiding her blushing face and her small smile. She hadn't felt this happy in a while, and Jūshirō being so nice to her, gave her that warm fuzzy feeling she used to get whilst being around captain Aizen when he was still her captain.

"Well, well," the man behind the counter said to Jūshirō, "It's been a long, long time since I've seen you with a girl, captain Ukitake! How long have you been seeing her then?"

Momo's face shot up, bright red as he shook her head from side to side comically, only causing the two men to chuckle.

"We're not seeing each other," Jūshirō explained, "I brought her here for a friendly chat."

"I've heard that one before," the man continued, "Especially from captain Kyoraku, and right before I catch wind of some rumor or another regarding the very girl he 'wasn't seeing'."

"That's Shunsui for you," he laughed with the man, "Momo, this is Kenjiro, an old friend of mine. He owns the store."

"That's right," he carried on, "I'm actually older than Jūshirō, and he's knocking on a bit."

"Nothing wrong with having life experience," Jūshirō defended.

"True," Kenjiro agreed, "Anyway, are you in the mood for something different or are you gonna take the usual?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," he said, looking at the board before turning to Momo, calling her by her first name to try and put her at ease, "What do you want, Momo?"

"Um, please may I get a h-h-hot ch-ch…" she stuttered, blushing at having her first name being called, despite her telling him to do that in the first place.

"Hot chocolate?" Kenjiro cut her off, saving her embarrassment slightly. She nodded, also agreeing to marshmallows and cream.

"She's cute," Kenjiro said in a small voice towards Jūshirō, "You're a lucky guy."

"But we're not even…" he started.

"One hot chocolate with the works," he called to his employees, cutting him off, "Decided yet?"

Jūshirō sighed, giving in to the older man. He smiled though, Kenjiro reminded him of his own late father, and it was nice to have him there, as a friend and mentor sometimes when he own life got rough. He, along with Shunsui and Retsu were the only people to know Jūshirō since being young and know his deepest secrets.

"Yeah, I'll guess I'll have the usual," he decided, taking out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Kenjiro treated, "It's on the house, seeing as you brought a girlfriend with you."

"That's very generous," Jūshirō exclaimed, not bothering to correct the 'girlfriend' point, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," the man smiled, looking from Jūshirō to Momo, who was now eyeing up the tasty looking cakes in the display cabinet, "You can have a cake on the house too, if you like!"

"Really?" Momo's eyes lit up as she rushed to the cabinet, practically drooling all over the glass, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll have that one!"

She pointed to a slice of strawberry cake. The cake was a sweet sponge with white icing and buttercream and decorated with whole strawberries on the top, her favourite.

"Your welcome!" Kenjiro said before turning to Jūshirō, "I don't think anyone is in the downstairs room, if you need a more quiet place to talk."

"Oh," Jūshirō said, remembering his favourite quiet room was downstairs, "That would be helpful, thanks."

"No problem," the man said, "We'll bring them down when they're ready."

Jūshirō thanked him again before leading Momo downstairs into the quieter room. She smiled; it was warm due to the traditional fire and comfy sofas and chairs looked inviting. She looked around, there was only them, and the idea made her blush, she was glad that no one could see her alone with him.

"Please sit down," Jūshirō suggested as he felt her uneasy atmosphere. He placed his coat on the back of the chair before he sat down in front of the fire, taking in the warmth that he needed to keep his illness at bay. He sighed inwardly, he was glad he was having his checkup tomorrow, he hadn't had one in a few months and he definitely needed some different medication. The pills he was currently taking were too strong; the night at the bar had shown that.

Momo too sat down now, watching as Jūshirō looked into the fire and thought. She frowned, either he was a pyromaniac, or he was suffering from his illness quite badly this winter. Her features softened as she guessed it was the latter, he was such a nice man, and he didn't deserve this illness.

"So," he suddenly said, making her jump, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh," Momo started, temporarily forgetting the real reason she had wanted to see him, "It's about A-Aizen."

Jūshirō stiffened at the name, knowing this talk can't be too good. He smiled lightly nonetheless trying to keep her at ease. This was either to do with the rebellion and Aizen's subsequent sentence in prison or the rumor that he had once heard along the grape vine, that Momo was in love with him.

"What about Aizen…do you want to discuss?" Jūshirō put carefully.

"Well," Momo started, already feeling tears start to form, "It's just that I…I…um…it's that…"

There was a knock at the door, stopping her stutter and giving her time to compose herself. The intruder opened the door to the warm room, carrying a tray with their orders. Jūshirō got up, walking to the man and taking the tray from him after giving him a tip and thanking him. He then walked back to the seats before putting the tray on the small table and taking his steaming cup of herbal tea. He smiled as Momo's eyes lit up at the large glass mug of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and marshmallows and chocolate pieces. She picked it up hastily, taking a sip and even covering her nose and upper lip in cream because it was so tasty. She sighed in happiness as she set it back down; relieved she finally had a hot drink. She frowned as Jūshirō chucked at her, prompting her to touch her nose and pull off some of the cream.

Her face turned bright red, making her pull her head right down and grab a tissue from her sleeve. She wiped it all of quickly, listening as Jūshirō still laughed at her.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed," Jūshirō said, suppressing his laugh now, "It's kinda cute."

Momo's face went even redder at the compliment, she had only been called cute openly a few times but out of all of them, this time felt genuine and sweet. This time it felt like the compliment mattered.

"So what problem are you having?" He continued, putting down his tea.

"Oh, well…" she tried again, "I'm…sorry…this is difficult…"

"It's ok," Jūshirō reassured her, "I have time so please take as long as you need."

Momo nodded and waited for a few minutes, trying to from a comprehendible sentence in her head before finally telling him.

"It's just that," she started, "When Aizen was my c-captain, he was…so kind to me…a-and I trusted him…I was…"

"In love with him?" Jūshirō supplemented, making her look up quickly and nearly burst into tears. He inwardly groaned, not only did he guess correctly and make her upset, but also he had not a single ounce of experience in dealing with girls in this situation. "Have you spoken to Captain Unohana?" He asked carefully.

She shook her head as a few tears escaped, prompting him to continue and hoping she would see professional advice, "You should go and see her, she's actually qualified for counseling and she probably has more experience dealing with this sort of thing."

Momo shook her head again, her words coming out as a muffled sob, "But you gave R-R-Rukia good advice and now she is h-happier, I was h-hoping you could help me t-too."

Jūshirō faltered for a moment, he was happy that Rukia was feeling better but he would have preferred it if she hadn't told the whole of the Women's Association.

"To be honest, Miss Hinamori," he tried to put gently, "Since Rukia is in my squad, I know her slightly better and I can keep an eye on her to check she is ok. Also, her problems are different from yours and I knew how to handle her a little better…"

"O-k…" Momo said, defeated and ashamed, "I'd best be going…and s-see help with captain U-Unohana…"

"Ok, ok," Jūshirō now gave in, defeated, seeing how sad and disappointed she looked, "But please don't tell anyone because Ret-I mean captain Unohana would kill me for stealing her job."

Momo gave a small laugh before blushing furiously as she remembered what Retsu had told them last time they had gone out to a club together. She kept her head down, unable to look at him as she recalled Retsu's words about them having a one-night stand and how many women he subsequently had.

Jūshirō frowned, why was she blushing now? He shook his head, not understanding girls at all. This is perhaps why he ended up going from relationship to relationship, all of them failing miserably because he was too old, or the illness got in the way or she wasn't right for him etc. He watched as she slowly sipped her drink and slowly turned her usual colour. He continued to frown as he thought of what could have possibly set her off. All he did was mention Retsu and she blushed furiously. Maybe she bats for the other side…but then how was she in love with Aizen? Maybe she sits on the fence? He shook his head; maybe it was better left unknown.

"So, carry on," he encouraged now finishing his tea and putting it back down.

"Thank you, I know you shouldn't have to help me, so thank you," she started, her face finally turning a normal colour, "I just…don't know how to m-move on. I can't get over these feelings or memories of him…"

"Ah," Jūshirō said, finally understanding, "Well in that sense it's kinda like a break-up. The person is no longer there, but you still have the old feelings and memories you once shared. Even though you didn't date him."

Momo nodded, glad that he was getting the picture, "But I don't know how to carry on, I haven't been through a break-up before and I don't know how to sort myself out."

"Ok," Jūshirō continued, having lots of break-up experience, "I'm going to tell you what I told Rukia, but I told her this for a different reason than you. You need to find something you enjoy doing, what are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies?" She asked as she finally picked up the strawberry cake and took a bite, smiling happily at how good it tasted.

"Cake, obviously," Jūshirō laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Momo replied, "I like cake and I like baking them too. I kinda like reading and hanging out with my friends and dancing and films…"

"That's good," Jūshirō interjected, "There is the huge library, and you have the Women's Association and I'm sure there are dance classes at the weekend and film clubs you can join. Have you tried any of these out?"

Momo shook her head before taking another bite, "I'm too shy to sign up for these things because I am bad at dancing and singing and stuff."

"I'm sure that's not true," he said genuinely, "If you're too shy to physically sign up, I can go with you and watch you sign up, if it will help."

"Really?" she asked, feeling a little more confident, "I'm not sure what activities and clubs there are."

"We can go and find out," he agreed, "Also, we can take a trip to the library after this and go see if there are any good books that have been newly published. I would quite like to look myself."

"That would be nice," she said with a warm smile as she polished off her cake and sat back into the comfy sofa, now full of sweet food and drink. She inwardly sighed in happiness, no wonder Rukia had talked about him so much, he was so kind and giving, she was surprised he was still single. He was kind to her like Aizen was, but his kindness was genuine and not forced. She had heard he was kind, but she had never thought that he was this kind. He was funny too and even good looking.

Momo sat up suddenly…did she just think that? She looked down, shaking her head of all thoughts, however they suddenly came flooding back. Good looking? She thought he was good looking? She quickly looked back down; blushing so hard she made a tomato look pale. She shook her head hard, causing Jūshirō to laugh at her again; she sure was cute when she was embarrassed.

"You're part of the Women's club, aren't you?" he asked as he placed both mugs and her empty plate back on the tray, ready to be cleared.

"Yes," she managed to reply in a quiet voice, still keeping her face down.

"Apparently they have weekly activities," he continued, "You should attend, they could be fun."

Momo nodded, knowing the kind of activities they usually held, ones containing getting off with other members of the soul society and holding drunken parties until the early hours of the morning. She sighed, that just wasn't her and she hardly ever attended their gatherings and the only reason she attended the last one was because Rukia had finally been allowed to go.

"Oh, wow," Jūshirō exclaimed, peering at his watch and examining the time, "The time really flew, I should really be getting back to the squad."

Momo nodded, a little disheartened that she had to leave the warm shop and his company. She had also hoped that he would go and help her sort out activities, but she understood that since he was a captain, he must be busy.

"But before I get back, how about we go to the library?" he asked, "You said you liked reading, right?"

"Yes," she replied, her mood picking back up again, excitedly, "That would be nice, thank you."

"Ok, let's go," he said, getting up and taking his coat off his chair and putting it on. Momo jumped up quickly, startled by his sudden actions and straightened and tightened her Shihakusho before checking her hair. She watched as Jūshirō pushed his chair under his table and led them out of the shop.

xxxxxxx

The two soul reapers swiped their library cards, one after the other, before walking into the old, spacious library. Jūshirō inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of ancient books that lined the walls.

"Don't you just love the smell of an old book?" Jūshirō asked, turning around to see Momo with an awe-struck face.

"I like that smell too!" She smiled, taking a peer at the section nearest to them, "It's gotten even bigger hasn't it? The library?"

"I believe it has," he agreed, making note of the extra floor and ten new sections of books, "What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Um I like fantasy books," Momo replied with a little blush as she looked around and walked even further into the jungle of books, "You know, fantasy with suspense and romance and…"

"Ah, I see," Jūshirō cut her off with a laugh, "You like the cutesy couple stuff in the stories!"

"Y…yeah…" Momo replied quietly, rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment.

"I think the fiction section is over that way," he said, pointing to a section near the back of the library.

Momo nodded as she headed over that way, Jūshirō tagging behind her with a smile. She walked through the many rows of books, pulling out ones at random and glancing at them before stuffing them back in. She looked up, seeing Jūshirō look through neighboring section before turning her attention back to the book she had picked up. She read the blurb before putting it back, not taken by the story's plot. After a further five minutes she had managed to pick up a thick novel, which hit every one of her criteria for a good read. Satisfied with her choice, she walked into the last part of the row, briefly sweeping over them in case she saw something else. As she was about to find Jūshirō and take the novel out, a thin book, which had been crammed amongst some thicker ones, grabbed her attention.

The spine was bright pink with black writing and the style seemed appealing. She reached down, pulling it from the shelf with a tug. She turned the book so she could see the cover, gasping lightly as she did so. She immediately thrust the book back onto the shelf, composing herself and keeping her hand over her now thumping heart. She looked down at her feet, focusing on the floor to calm hers shocked self, down. However as she regained composure, she found herself looking back at the book more and more. She shook her head, forcing herself to look at another book, only to find however, that her hands were already reaching towards it. She grabbed it quickly, and feeling like a teenager again, she poured over the book, her face conveying shock and fascination.

"Pleasure in Paris?" she questioned under her breath as she read the title, almost refusing to believe the cheesy title. Her eyes swept over the cover, scouring over every detail of the picture, a bed with red sheets, croissants and a glass of orange juice on the bedside table, a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the blurred back wall of the room and a man and a woman making love across the bed. She quickly flipped the book over, reading the blurb intently before turning it back over so the front faced up once more.

"Doesn't that belong in the e-erotic section?" Jūshirō said from behind her, suppressing a laugh. His voice made her jump, prompting her to shove the book back on the shelf and scuttle back down to the other end of the row. She was about to run off to another section, ashamed that he had caught her looking at an erotic novel when he stopped her.

"I heard they're good books, you know," he called after her, stopping her in her tracks, "Captain Kyōrakū said that Miss Ise often has them up her sleeve for when she has a coffee break. She told him that they are quite a good read, I'm not sure about this particular one, but the whole series should be in the erotica section."

"I-I-I'm not into e-erotica," she stuttered quickly, shaking her hands from side to side hastily, "I picked it up and didn't know what it was, so I looked at it briefly to see."

"Yes, yes," he brushed off quickly with a chuckle, "I'll leave it right here, so you know where it is, should you take it out."

"I don't want to read it!" she said loudly, earning herself a shrill 'shhhh' gesture from the librarians at the desk.

"Ok, there's no shame in it, but anyway," he continued with a quiet laugh, "I have just received a hell butterfly, and a captains meeting has been scheduled immediately, would you mind if we re-scheduled this to another day?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, suddenly feeling that her breath had been take from her. He had sort have invited her on another 'date' or outing, at least she hadn't bored him to death for these past few hours.

"Great," he concluded, "Thank you for this afternoon, I was really nice. And remember keep cheerful and don't think about...him…and go and sign up for some things, go out with your club members and read some…books…but if you stop showing up at your squad for work, you know you're reading too much!"

He grabbed the book before grabbing her wrist, prompting her to blush bright red and look down at the floor. She felt him pop the book in her hand before letting go.

"I don't read erotica!" she practically yelled after him as he headed towards the exit to the library, waving his hand at her. She received another shush from the librarians and some bad looks from them as she waved back.

"See you," he said across the library, causing the librarian to slam down the new books she was putting into the system and wrapping in sticky-back-plastic, in anger.

"Captain Ukitake and Vice-Captain Hinamori! If you can't keep your voices down, please take your shenanigans elsewhere! This is a library, not a playground!"

"Sorry," Jūshirō said sheepishly, suppressing a laugh as he scooted out the door and to his meeting. Meanwhile, from behind the bookshelves, Momo too was suppressing an outburst of laughter.

xxxxxxx

Momo patted down the dress before pulling on her leggings and slipping on her flat shoes, ready for the sudden drinks night the girls had arranged for the evening. She looked over at the two books she had taken out, deciding to see just how good that erotica book was. She had hoped to start reading it, but the sudden text from her friends had stumped her, and seeing as she promised Jūshirō to go out and live her life, as it were, she said yes to them. She left her room in her barracks, locking her door behind her before popping her keys in her clutch bag and leaving her barracks to go to the local bar.

xxxxxxx

"So, Momo," Rangiku started, stirring the pitcher of cocktails that she was sharing with Nanao with the two straws, "I saw you earlier, with a certain man."

"What?" Momo suddenly sat upright, her face going red for the umpteenth time that day, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean," Rangiku teased, leaning over the desk a little more, "I saw you, walking from a coffee shop with him and then going into the library. Oh yes, Momo, I saw you giggling in the library with him!"

"I didn't"! She argued, "I didn't do anything with anyone!"

"I saw you!" she squeaked, "I even have pictures of you on your date with Captain Ukitake!"

"Huh?" Rukia sat up, looking at Momo now, "What do you mean you went on a date with him?"

Rukia and Momo looked directly at each other, and Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She had no idea why but the feeling began to spread throughout her, why should be jealous Momo? It wasn't like she fancied him and he is fair game, seeing as he is single. But then, she did feel jealous and he is really handsome after all, and he looked amazing in shirts and jeans…

"It wasn't really a date," Momo continued, breaking her from her thoughts, "We just kinda went out as captain and subordinate."

"You mean a date," Nanao teased.

"No, no, no!" She argued, "Besides, he likes Rukia!"

"What?" Rukia nearly shouted, also going red, "No he doesn't!"

"Well he was looking at Rukia intently last time we went out, but then, he was getting pretty friendly with Momo," Rangiku pointed out.

"It's purely platonic," Retsu interjected, "He's a friendly guy and he often does this with his own squad members."

"Jealous, Retsu?" Nanao asked.

"No, I…"

"Sorry I'm late," Orrihime said loudly, rushing to the table, her ample breasts bobbing up and down as she ran.

"Did you lock up the barracks?" Retsu asked.

"Yes, I finished filing the training cards and locked up the office and barracks," she replied, "It's why I'm late, it took longer than I thought it would."

"Thank you," Retsu thanked her.

"Oh yeah," Kiyone said suddenly, "I heard you had taken an internship with the fourth squad, was today your first day?"

"Yeah," Orrihime said, sitting down next to Momo, "I can learn a lot here, and taking an internship means I can stay in the Soul Society for a long period of time, and even work here."

"She learns quickly, I have to say," Isane agreed, having taught her about Soul Society medicine for a few hours earlier, "And will make a good healer."

Orrihime blushed a little before getting up to buy a drink.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yoruichi said, rushing over to the table, I had to pick something up that I wasn't planning on doing. She squeezed into the booth next to Rangiku, putting down several shopping bags and unbuttoning her coat.

"What did you pick up?" Nemu asked quietly.

"Well, that's a problem I have," Yoruichi broke the news to them, "I was walking through the mall in the living world one day and I was approached by this girl handing out prize draw leaflets when I bought some hand cream from a beauty counter, so I entered and left my living world phone number and a few weeks later they called saying I had won. I went to pick them up while I was shopping there."

"You're so lucky," Nanao moaned, "You can jump from the soul society to the living world straight away, I hardly ever go there."

"Me too," Retsu agreed, "I get Hanatarō from my squad to bring me back stuff whenever he goes! But, what did you win?"

"Well," Yoruichi started, "I won tickets."

"What kind of tickets?" Rukia asked, suddenly getting excited.

"Yeah? What tickets?" Nemu asked, ever her voice conveying some excitement.

"Tickets to an all expenses paid weekend at the best spa in Tokyo…" Yoruichi revealed.

Every woman apart from Yoruichi screamed in excitement, even Orrihime who had now joined the table.

"I heard about that," Orrihime input, calming the screaming woman somewhat, "I saw an advert on the TV the other day, the presenter gave the viewers a tour and their weekend package included, luxury rooms, water beds, three swimming pools, hot tubs and rooms to steam and open your pours. They have a Japanese salt steam room, a Turkish room, a Mint smelling room, and they're all mega hot and they make your skin so soft and clean. Not only that, but they give you all over body massages over the weekend, manicures, pedicures, facials, meditation rooms, aromatherapy, mud baths and everything you can think of! You can even go to their hairdresser and get your hair cut and dyed in the same package! They said the package was worth over $1000 so, like 80,000 yen! You're so lucky!"

The girls screamed once more, all congratulating Yoruichi but all feeling a little jealous that she got all the pampering.

"There is one problem," Yoruichi said, feeling a little down, "They have to be used by the end of next month and I was given two tickets not one."

"Oh," Nemu said quickly, "Who are you going to give the other one to?"

"I'm not sure," Yoruichi revealed, "I love you all and I can't pick or choose one over the other. I can't take Kisuke, seeing as it's a woman's spa break, so I'm at a crossroads over what to do."

All of them the women now held disheartened faces, it was unfair to pick, seeing at they were all her friends equally but they all wanted to go.

"I know," Rangiku screeched after a few minutes of silence, "We'll have a competition for the extra ticket. But then…it would be fun if you joined the competition, Yoruichi, but since you already have a ticket, we can all put in ¥12,000 to a pot and the one who wins get's the extra ticket and the one who comes second gets the money. That way, Yoruichi has nothing to lose, and we all have a chance at winning either the money or the ticket. If we lose the ticket, then we'll still have a chance at winning the money."

"Fine," Nanao agreed, "I'm in."

"It is a good way to give everyone a fair chance of winning," Yoruichi agreed, "And if I win, the money will come in handy…I'm in."

"I'll do it," Rukia also agreed.

"Me too," Momo interjected.

"And me," Retsu said, leaning forward and drinking her cocktail.

"Us as well," Isane decided, speaking for both her and her sister.

"Ok," Rangiku decided, "Nemu? Orrihime? Soi Fon? What about you?"

They all nodded, agreeing to the competition, all of them desperate for both the ticket and the money, without knowing the details of the competition.

"We'll have to tell the president of the club, but I'm sure she won't mind as she's too young to go to the spa anyway and also will be too young for the competition so it won't matter to her, I'll buy her some sweets to cheer her up," Rangiku pointed out.

"I'll tell her," Nanao agreed, "And as the vice president I allow the motion for a completion for the ticket to take place. I'll take the money at the next meeting in a few days and keep it in our safe, seeing as giving it to Yachiru to look after would only lead to her buying sweets with it."

"Ok, we'll do it," Yoruichi concluded, "What competition will we have?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Rangiku said sheepishly, "I'll think of one."

The girls nodded, taking sips from their drinks and engaging in exciting small talk when it dawned on her. Rangiku looked from Momo to Rukia and back again, seeing how both had a small cute smile and blush.

"I had a thought," she said, cutting through all the talk, "I know what competition we can have."

"What?" Nanao asked.

"Well, with this one, Momo and Rukia have a head start," she started, causing Momo and Rukia to look at each other, confused, "The woman who gets the furthest with Captain Ukitake and manages to provide evidence to all of us here, wins the ticket."

"WHAT?" Nanao yelled, as well as all of the other women who yelled less than polite words.

"What the fuck more like!" Yoruichi cried out, along with Nemu and Rukia.

"What's the problem girls? He's single, good looking, kind, fairly rich, and I heard from Kira that's he's pretty buff!" She argued.

"I don't want to get with him," Nanao pointed out, "I kind of like someone already."

"But you may not even have to do much, even if you go on one proper date and get a picture, that may make you win if no one else goes further than that," Rangiku disputed. Nanao was about to argue but she found that it wouldn't be so bad if they only had to date or even have a brief kiss with him.

"Seeing as I already have his virginity," Retsu suddenly said, "Doesn't that make me win by default?"

"Oh no," Rangiku said, wagging her finger from side to side, "That was millennia ago, you'll have to start from scratch like the rest of us."

"I too have know him for many years, Retsu," Yoruichi highlighted, "He might go for his childhood friend, me, as the one to date."

"No he won't, you're on," Retsu argued across the table, frowning at Yoruichi's wide cat-like grin.

"Anyone else?" Rangiku asked, looking around at the girls who couldn't decide what to do.

"Fine," Rukia agreed, believing that since she was in his squad, he would go on a date with her.

"Me too," Momo agreed, looking directly at Rukia, desperate to beat her in this. Momo looked to the floor though, she was Rukia's friend and she was being like this towards her? Spiteful, competitive, mean? She wanted the ticket, but part of her wanted that date, she had enjoyed today and she wanted another nice day with him, and part of her didn't want Rukia to have that date, she wanted it. She looked up with a small smile, determined to win.

Eventually, Nemu, Soi Fon, Kiyone, Isane, Orrihime and even Nanao agreed to join, all sure that none of them would be brave enough to go very far with him, even for a ticket.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it, i will update asap! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, I had an amazing time with my boyfriend this Christmas! Until next time ^^...  
**


	3. Retsu's Move

**A/N: ****Hey all, a new chapter for you guys! If you read my Byaruki, then you would have read that recently my Neopets account was hacked and everything was stolen, well I've heard nothing from them yet about all my stuff being taken, but I am being positive! Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own bleach, but if I did, I would make Jushiro my bitch! ^^**

**WARNINGS: Um, language (swearing, dirty, etc), lime, lemons, smut, and some very kink stuff predicted! Yeah, if you're a minor then don't read, if you are and choose to ignore my warning, then prepared to be scarred for life ^_^  
**

Chapter Three

Retsu's Move

Retsu went to her corkboard, flipping over the calendar to the next new month. It had been a week since the competition had been declared and none of the girls had so far proved any evidence of getting with captain Ukitake. In fact none of them had made a move, all biding their time whilst planning their course of action. She returned to her desk, taking out her diary and seeing her appointments of the day. She smiled upon seeing her nine o'clock treatment. It seemed she may be winning the ticket; after all.

She stood up, rolling her sleeves and taking out her equipment her first patient slot. She placed them on the tray next to the patient bed before walking briskly to the door and exiting her office to the corridor. She looked into several doors along the way, only stopping when she saw Isane in exam room seven.

"Isane," she said in her meek voice, watching as Isane prepped the room for patients she was to see that day, "My second appointment is at half nine, only giving me half an hour to see my first patient. After going through his files again, I think I will need at least an hour. Could you possibly take my second appointment?"

"Yes, captain," Isane said with a little hesitation, "But what about Orihime? I was supposed to go through her training in that time period."

"Bring her into the exam room and let her watch," Retsu suggested, "No better way to learn than watch and participate."

"Yes, I'll text her to let her know," Isane agreed, satisfied with the compromise, "She should be happy to watch and observe a patient being treated."

"Good," Retsu concluded, "Please send the patient to my office as soon as he arrives."

She smiled before she turned and left, hearing Isane's 'yes, captain' on her way out. She walked slowly back to her room, thinking about her plan of action. However as she thought, she sped up, quickly entering her room and looking through her cabinets of medicines. She looked through the regular soul society medicines, frowning as she couldn't find what she wanted. She moved through the cabinets, eventually getting to the cabinet with living world drugs and medicines, some of which she had no idea what they did or for what reason. She filtered through all the drugs she had before coming across one that would do the same thing as the soul society's version. She pulled out the packet, popping out a pill out and putting it into a little plastic tumbler for pills. She took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was going through with this but part of her wanted to know if she still had it, and if he was up to scratch.

She quickly grabbed another tool of her plan from her desk drawer before slipping it into her pocket. She turned back to her desk, looking down at the rest of her appointments and checking their prescriptions at the dispenser point down the hall. She finished her preparations for the morning after a little while, returning to her office for her first appointment.

It was only after a short while that she had returned to her office, when there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in," she replied to the knock, her voice soft.

She watched as the door opened, revealing Jūshirō, who was looking a little on the tired side. He gave Retsu a small smile as he entered her office and shut the door behind him.

"How're you feeling?" Retsu asked gently, standing up and gesturing for Jūshirō to sit on the bed.

"Tired," he replied, walking over to the bed and sitting on the end with his legs dangling over the side, "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why is that?" Retsu continued, taking her stethoscope from the tray on the side and placing it over her shoulders and around her neck.

"I am getting a little slack at taking this new medication," he admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed, "If I take it I become too relaxed and sometimes even dizzy, but if I don't take it, my cough gets worse and I end up, losing more blood from attacks."

"I see," she replied, walking over to him and standing in front of him, "It's been three months since your last visit and since I started you on these new meds. Generally, how have these different from the last batch you took?"

"I find them…too strong," Jūshirō said, trying to find the words to describe the difference, "Apart from the dizziness I sometimes get, I find that I get too relaxed, too off guard, too…what's the word…carefree…I can't perform my duties if I don't give a damn about what I am doing."

"Ok," Retsu mused, "I have a new drug that I want you to try but first I'll take a listen to your lungs." Jūshirō nodded, taking a deep breath before looking up at Retsu, suddenly frowning as she stood doing nothing.

"Why aren't you checking my lungs?" he asked, frowning at her.

"I'll need you to take your top off," she replied confidently, "I know I usually listen by moving it around underneath your top, but I will be listening to different parts this time, since you've been on these new meds. I want to see if they sound better or worse."

Jūshirō nodded slowly, hesitantly taking his captain's coat off and undoing his sash, shrugging off his top piece and putting it behind him.

"You've been working out," she complimented as she took her stethoscope from her neck as she admired his chest. He was a little on the skinny side, a result of his illness, but that didn't mean that he isn't broad or that has well toned stomach and chest muscles. Retsu inhaled deeply, Kira was right, he was fit, and gorgeous besides.

"Oh really?" he asked, blushing a tiny amount, "I've being doing no more than the usual."

"How much do you exercise?" she continued, putting down her stethoscope and moving away from him before grabbing his chart from her patient files in her cabinet.

"Um, well," he replied as he thought, "I do about three hours of vigorous training a day, then I go though training with new recruits for a few hours, not so vigorous though but they still give me a good run for my money, and then if I'm not too tired, I do about an hour of treadmill at home."

"Your lungs can't be too bad if you manage to do that much exercise," Retsu pointed out, writing the information down and then placing it back. She returned to him, picking up her medical instrument and putting the earpieces in her ears. She moved the stethoscope to his chest, placing it over his left lung. He flinched as she placed it on his skin, causing her to take it back off quickly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "It's cold."

Retsu playfully rolled her eyes as she took the metal in her hands for a few seconds to warm it up for him. She replaced it listening to his lungs this time, as he didn't flinch. She listened for a few minutes, moving it around his chest and noting how they had even improved slightly, probably the medication she had given him. She carefully moved it over his heart, hearing as it was beating faster than usual. She moved around to his back, nearly dying as he was as nice looking at the back, as he was the front. His shoulders were broad and his back was strong and inviting. She moved the stethoscope around, hearing his lungs from the back and noting the same sound as the front, indicating no hidden problems.

"Ok, everything sounds well at the moment," she concluded, taking her stethoscope out if her ears and placing it down on her desk, "I would like you to try this new medication, it is a milder version than your last batch but stronger than the ones before them and the other to open your lungs a little more for a short space of time, a little like an inhaler. Once you have taken it, wait about ten to twenty minutes and then I will take another listen and tell me how you feel with the new batch."

Jūshirō nodded, hopping off the bed and taking the cup from her extended arm. He looked at the pills before taking a cup of water from Retsu. He swallowed them with water before handing the cup back.

"Should I put my top back on?" Jūshirō asked, feeling slightly embarrassed about being half naked in her office.

"Not yet, I will be listening to your chest again in a few minutes, so no need," Retsu replied.

"What should I expect to happen?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to her desk.

"Well, with any luck," she replied, sitting at her desk, "Your lungs should become clearer and breathing will be easier. I am also testing for side effects, you may experience some side effects such as drowsiness, dizziness, fever, headaches and such, this way, I'll know if I can prescribe this treatment over an extended time period."

"So, like a trial," he asked, leaning back into the chair.

"Yes, like a trial run," she confirmed, scribbling on her clipboard before turning the computer on her desk and typing some information into Jūshirō's profile.

"If I suffer any side effects," Jūshirō asked, looking around her office, "When do you think I will start to feel something?"

"In about ten to twenty minutes," Retsu replied, smirking to herself, he would certainly be feeling something soon, "So, I heard from a friend of mine that you went on a date a few weeks ago."

"A date?" Jūshirō questioned, a small blush tinting his cheeks, "I did?"

"Apparently so," Retsu teased him, "Nearly two thousand years old and you still blush like a school girl."

"I am hardly blushing," he protested, "And it wasn't a date. I was helping her sort out a few things. Miss Hinamori was in need of some advice, so she asked me to help her."

"Why didn't you refer her to me?" Retsu continued to tease, turning towards him now and placing one leg over the other as she leant back in her chair.

"I did," he pointed out, looking down at the floor to hide his embarrassment, "She wouldn't have any of it since Rukia had come to see me for help also."

"Uh huh," Retsu replied, smiling to herself he should begin to feel the 'side effects' now, if not in a few minutes, "So that turned into a date."

"It wasn't a date!" he protested, looking back up at her, he felt like a kid again, "I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well, regardless of if it was a date or not, she seemed to enjoy it," Retsu concluded, picking her stethoscope back up from her desk and wrapping his around her neck once more.

"She did?" he asked, shifting slightly in his chair, "It wasn't even a date."

"She sure did," Retsu confirmed, "She came and told us all about her 'fun date' with the captain of the thirteenth division! Just like Rukia did."

"I definitely didn't go on a date with Rukia," he protested, putting his foot down with her now, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then why were you ogling at her the night she came out for drinks with us," she said with a smirk, standing up now and walking to the bed once more, "And don't deny it, we all saw you."

"I wasn't," he denied, "I just thought that the dress she had on was very…flattering is all." He got up and walked to the bed, nearly stopping in his tracks as a familiar feeling prickled within him, causing him to blush furiously as his heart rate rose rapidly. He walked quickly to the bed, perching on the edge with his legs firmly clamped together. He placed his hands in his lap, desperately trying to cover his now fully aroused manhood that threatened to betray him, as it would be able to be seen clearly, straining against his loose hakama trousers. He took a deep breath as Retsu placed her stethoscope in her ears and placed the metal on his chest, listening to his lungs. His heart was pounding and his breathing had risen too, he had never breathed so hard whilst just sitting before. He frowned, he hadn't even been thinking about anything arousing, even though he had thought of Rukia in that dress, but that wouldn't have given him such an arousal. It has just happened out of nowhere, and now he was harder than he had been in many years. Maybe this was a side effect? Retsu hadn't told him about this particular side effect if it was one.

Retsu smirked to herself, she could hear how fast his heart was going and how he was breathing harder than usual, if she kept doing this, he wouldn't even need medication, she hadn't heard his lungs so clear in a very long time.

"Are you ok?" she asked, taking the stethoscope out of her ears and stepping back, "Your heart is beating rather fast."

"I'm…fine…" he squeaked, trying to ignore the ache between his legs, "I am feeling a little dizzy though."

"Dizzy?" she asked again, smirking to herself as she put her tool down before standing very close to him, "Or embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed?" he managed to say suddenly feeling relaxed, "Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Because of this," she continued with a smile, running her one of her hands up his thigh, while her other hand took both of his away from his lap.

"Retsu! What are you doing?" he cried out as she touched him through his hakamas, however he shivered as she ran her tongue along the rim of his ear.

"You're going to do everything I say," she told him firmly, causing Jūshirō to feel another pang of ache at her dominating tone, "Aren't you?"

"Retsu!" he repeated, straining against the want that was gathering between his legs, "What are you doing? This goes beyond co-worker code and it's making me feel un…ah…"

She cut him off as she pressed her hand firmly against his sensitive area, watching as he shivered a little and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking up at her again in confusion and slight worry, "Please stop, Retsu…please don't…"

However his voice was growing faint as she licked a path up his neck before sucking on a sensitive spot there. She even heard a small groan from him, making her smile at her power over him.

"You will do everything I say, won't you…" she asked again, her voice slightly softer than before as she ran her hands over his toned chest.

"Yesss…"he groaned as her hand once again brushed against his member, rendering him completely under her control.

"Good…now… lie back…" she commanded, taking off her captain's haori and letting it sink to the floor. She watched him hesitantly lie down, looking slightly afraid as to what she would do to him, however his lust was evident, and that was all she needed. Undoing her sash slightly to open up the top piece of her Shihakusho, she slowly climbed up on the bed, suddenly feeling sexier than she had in centuries. She watched as Jūshirō's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of her bra that was showing through her loosened Shihakusho.

"What…are…you…doing?" he said between groans as Retsu slowly climbed over him, ever so slightly pressing against him as he squirmed under her. His fingers dug into the sides of the bed as she lay over him, licking a slick line from his clavicle upwards.

"Getting you to relax," she replied, her voice husky, causing the ache in his groin to increase. He couldn't stop the loud groan that emitted from his lips as she sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. She smiled to herself as she left red mark of her efforts. She still had it all right.

"Please…Retsu…stop…" he managed to say, his voice strained as she kissed, licked and sucked on his exposed skin.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do," she whispered confidently, sending another shiver through his body and sending another jolt of arousal through his member. She gripped his chin, forcing him to look directly at her as she rested completely on him.

"Do you remember that night in the academy?" she asked, looking directly looking into his eyes, that were now clouded with lust. However she could still see a slight restraint in him, that he was trying his hardest to fight her and slowly losing.

"Yes," he replied, lifting his head off the pillow now, and seizing his chance to lift himself onto his forearms in an attempt to take his self control back, "But I hardly see what this has to do with a check-up and why the hell are you…uh…"

His words were cut off as Retsu pushed him back down, now tired of his resistance, she pressed her lips to his, licking and biting his bottom lip. As he continued to resist, her hand brushed against his straining groin once again, causing him to gasp, giving her an opportune moment to slip her tongue into his mouth, exploring his hotness. She heard him groan once more and writhe beneath her; his last ounces of restrain slipping away.

"I was just curious as to how good you are now…" she whispered a reply to his question, smiling as his eyes widened but anticipation flashed across his expression. Taking the incentive she pressed her hand against his hardness more firmly, feeling him beneath his Shihakusho trousers, causing a loud cry from him.

"Now, do as I say," she repeated between kisses, squeezing his member before sitting up.

"Yes, Retsu," he replied, all control gone now as he looked up at her, his breathing past and his manhood pulsing.

"Kiss me," she commanded, "And undress me."

He jumped at the invite, sitting up and kissing her fiercely, pulling her hair band from her hair and letting her plait unravel until her hair was spread around her. He took no second thoughts about it when he undid her sash and pushed her Shihakusho top piece from her shoulders, revealing her small waist, wide hips, perfectly sized breasts and light skin. His lips left hers for a brief moment as he worshipped her shoulders, her skin feeling just as soft as it did over a millennia ago. She couldn't help but groan a little as he kissed and bit her, just as she had done to him. He licked between her breasts, which were still restrained within her lacy bra, much to his annoyance. She threw her head back as one hand went to cup one of her breasts while his other hand tried to undo her bra. She rolled her hips against him; stopping him for a brief moment as another wave of bliss hit him. She gripped his shoulders as warmth began to gather between her legs, and even though she felt nothing other than friendship towards him, she couldn't help but moan and the deliciousness of the situation, he was a very good looking man, after all.

One of her hands wandered down as he continued to fight with her bra strap, taking his hardness and wrapping her fingers around it through his trousers. His hands suddenly flew to her waist, gripping onto her now as she rubbed her thumb over the sensitive tip.

"Retsu…if you continue…" he warned, they had only just started and he was ready to release already, much to his chagrin, he had at least wanted to last until he was within her. However he needed the sweet release, it was almost unbearable; years of celibacy had caught up to him fast, "I haven't…made love…for such a long time…"

"Neither have I," she whispered seductively into his ear, sparking dominance in him, flipping her over so she was on the bottom as he ground his hips into her and kissed her passionately, is tongue exploring every part of her. She pinched him on the backside, earning a low growl from him as he rolled his hips against her once more. He gripped both of her hands in one, pinning them together with one of his much larger and stronger hands, shifting the control in his favour. She protested however as he pressed his other hand between her legs, she let out a soft moan in response. His hand quickly slipped under her trousers and panties, finding her bud quickly and rubbing it roughly. She cried out against his shoulder, completely powerless beneath him. He switched between slow, sweet strokes as his finger circled around the bundle of nerves and harsh pinches as he teased her with his thumb and index finger.

"Ah, Jūshirō…" she moaned against him, unable to keep her noises to herself, enjoying the sweet, sweet pleasure he was bringing her, she hadn't ever enjoyed sex like this before. Sure, her other lovers were good and she knew good sex from experience, but this was different, on a completely new level even, "You've gotten b-better…"

"I've had a fair number since you, Retsu," he replied, the blunt comment turning her on even more, "But they were not as nearly as good as you are."

She shivered a little as he continued to assault her bud, her orgasm reaching closer and closer until she could almost taste it. He let go of her hands, which flew instantly to his shoulders as she held on for dear life; her nails digging so hard into him she swore she would accidently break the skin. She raked her nails down his back, leaving several red marks down him as he groaned at the action.

"Jūshirō…" she managed to say, his voice hitching as her orgasm nearly hit her, a few more strokes and she would be sent tumbling over the end, "I'm going to…mmm…I'm…"

"Captain Unohana?" came a voice from outside the door and a short knock followed. Jūshirō suddenly stopped what he was doing, sitting up quickly as all lust was driven from him and he came to his senses. Retsu nearly screamed in annoyance as her orgasm was denied, the usual calm and kind captain angered as her release was taken from her. Another knock prompted her to act fast, reaching into her pocket and taking out her hidden object.

"Jūshirō?" she asked quickly, causing him to turn his head towards her in confusion. She hastily moved the object up in front of him, pressing the switch on the side and watching as he immediately lost consciousness, falling back down on top her. She wiggled from underneath him and put her top back on, retying the sash.

"Yes, be with you shortly," she said as calmly as possible, moving Jūshirō into a normal position and draping his captains coat over him to cover his partial nakedness. She straightened up as best she could as she answered the door. Upon opening the door, she found a very curious Isane who was now peering into the room and seeing Jūshirō practically collapsed onto the bed.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto actually did some work for once and delivered these reports," Isane replied, looking back up at Retsu and quickly putting two and two together as she handed her the papers, "They need signing and sending straight back to the tenth division."

"Thank you, Isane," Retsu replied calmly as she took the papers, despite being furious inside. Isane bowed a small bow before turning and smirking to herself, not only had she interrupted them, but her captain would find a surprise later, she was on the ball.

Retsu closed the door behind her before resting against the door with her back to it, her heart still pounding from their make-out session and her womanhood still pulsing in need. She looked over to an unconscious Jūshirō, smiling to herself over how peaceful he looked; she hadn't seen him so relaxed in a while. Knowing he would be confused when he woke, she straightened herself up, tying her sash back properly and sorting her flustered self. She plaited her hair into its usual immaculate style before checking herself over with the mirror on the wall. Upon hearing him grumble, she walked to the bed calmly, watching as he slowly awoke, lifting himself upon his forearms as he looked around. He frowned as looked around, he could have sworn he was just drinking tea in the field behind his division not a second ago. He blushed as his captain's coat slid down his chest, revealing his naked skin to Retsu.

"What am I…" he began in a confused voice, pulling his coat up to cover himself.

"You passed out I'm afraid, you took some new medicine an whilst I was listening to your lungs, you passed out. These new meds are too strong for you, I'll put you on a lower dosage," she explained, her lie flawless.

"Oh really…?" Jūshirō asked, blushing with embarrassment as he had passed out so easily, "I could have sworn I was just drinking tea in the field behind my division…"

"Probably a dream," Retsu replied with a smile, turning back to her desk to allow Jūshirō some privacy to get changed.

Jūshirō sat up as Retsu sorted some things at her desk, picking his Shihakusho top up from the floor and putting it on before tying his sash. He rubbed his forehead, something didn't feel right, his head hurt and he felt almost sick, however these were the least of his problems. He looked down as his over-sensitive manhood still pulsed from his earlier activities and the need to release was unbearable.

"How long was I out for?" He asked, putting him outer captain's coat back on before sliding off the bed and walking gingerly to the side of her desk.

"A while," Retsu continued lying, picking up his regular medicine and some new she had originally planned on giving him, "I want you to stay on your old medicine, especially on bad days, but any days that you are feeling better or you are not plagued by illness so much, take this weaker version, which should keep you going."

"Thanks Retsu," he said with a warm smile, taking the two small white bags from her and placing them in his sleeves for storage on the way home, "Is that all?"

"Yes," she replied, walking with him as he headed towards the door, "I suggest you get some sleep when you get back, you seem awfully tired and if you don't rest, you know your illness will get the better of you."

"I know," he responded with a nod, "I'll take a nap or something."

"Please do," she asked of him as he opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Thanks again, I'll see you for a check-up next month?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll send you a message as to the time and sate," she confirmed before saying goodbye and waving to him. He waved back before turning and heading down the corridor, greeting Isane on the way before leaving the barracks entirely.

Retsu shut the door behind her frustrated that she had been denied her own release before turning to see the fruits of her labour. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching to a high shelf near the bed and pushing back the various bottles of medicines and feeling around. She frowned, becoming increasingly worried as the more she searched, the less turned up. She quickly grabbed a chair and placed it under the shelf, standing on it and looking at where she had hidden the device. Again she frowned, as she could not find it. Upon dismounting the chair, she checked all her other possible hiding places, her handbag, desk and all her drawers to find the item missing. Only after a few minutes of intense thought, did it hit her.

"ISANE!" she practically yelled, breaking her calm nature, something she did very, very rarely. She clenched her fist in anger, after all she had done to set it up, her subordinate had taken the one crucial thing she had needed, the camera that should have been recording the whole thing, which she would have given in as evidence of seducing him so she could get the ticket. She looked towards the door; angry that Isane, who was also in the running for the ticket, had stolen the camera from its hiding place this morning, no doubt when she had gone to the toilet down the hall. She sighed, now she would have to start all over again, but, on the positive side, at least she might get to actually release the second time around.

Upon hearing her name being yelled from her captain's room, Isane smirked at her cheap trick, however as she felt Retsu's reiatsu flare, she knew she had to get the fuck out of there before Retsu gave her a shed load of more paperwork to do.

xxxxxxx

"Well I don't see any progress, girls," Rangiku concluded at the meeting at the end of that week, "And the tickets run out in a month." The girls were silent, several looking round and others munching on snacks as they hung their heads in shame.

"I made progress," Retsu informed them, causing all of the women to look up at her, shocked.

"Evidence?" Yoruichi asked, grinning at Retsu.

"Theoretically, I have some," she informed them, glaring at Isane all the while, "But I don't actually have it."

"Then how can we trust you?" Nanao asked, looking at Retsu suspiciously.

"Well, I had originally planned to film the whole thing and bring it to show you," she continued, "But my subordinate over there, decided to hijack my camera and take it out of the room without me seeing. I'm sure if you checked the camera, you would be able to see her grabbing it from the shelf and running off with it still running, which is how I left it."

"Nice one," Rangiku put frankly, "Every woman for herself, as it were."

"I agree, however if my subordinate doesn't back up my story, even after catching us in the act," she threatened, her voice calm and soft, even more threatening to Isane as she knew how Retsu would deal with her, "Then I will give her more paperwork than she could ever imagine. She'll eat, sleep and even breath paperwork."

All the girls looked at Isane expectantly, making her choose between telling the truth and possibly losing the ticket to her captain or lying and facing more paperwork than she could ever imagine, but still be in a good position for the ticket. She thought for a few seconds, weighing out the pros and cons before making a decision, "I didn't see or hear anything. I don't remember anything about a camera, and when I knocked on your door, you and captain Ukitake were talking, and nothing more."

"No evidence, Retsu," Yoruichi included, "You gotta try harder than that."

Retsu shot daggers at her subordinate before smiling to herself, "Fine, then next time you see him, I suggest you check his neck, I left him a little present when I saw him last, it should still be there even after a few days. Also, I wrote my name on a very intimate place of his."

"WHAT?" came the voices of practically all of the girls, each one of them stunned at her boldness.

"You wrote on his…ding dong…?" Momo half whispered, too embarrassed to even call it by its proper name and horrified by the prospect of writing on such an entity.

"Who says the word ding dong nowadays?" Rangiku tutted at Momo's shyness while Yoruichi could only smile at her naivety.

"It doesn't matter what she calls it," Nanao pressed, "All that matters is what Retsu did to poor captain Ukitake's bits!"

"Relax," Retsu said with a laugh, "I didn't write on him, I just wanted to see your reactions. I did however leave him a hickey."

"It's not exactly good," Rangiku concluded, "But if one of us sees it, we will take it as some form of evidence."

"Good," Retsu said, sitting back listening as the conversation turned to the next item of business. However even though they moved onto other issues within the group, each and every one of the women know that they had to make their moves fast or end up losing.

**Please Review! It makes me happy! I hope you enjoyed it and I plan to punch out the next one pretty soon! Thank you for all who reviewed for my previous chapters! I am glad that people like my story and want to read more! **

**じゃまた！  
**


	4. A Kiss and a Date?

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the late reply, this has been with my beta-reader for at least a month and I really wanted to get it posted so you don't think that I've given up on the story! So it's not been Beta-read. Um, yeah, this has serious Byaruki moments in it too, I also love Byaruki, as you can see with my other fics, so sorry if you don't ship them!**

**I do not own Bleach!**

**WARNINGS: Lime, fluff, LEMON, Byaruki Incest (sorta, if you can class it as incest, I don't, but still) language, etc. Normal warnings. ADULT THEMES!**

Chapter Four

A Kiss and a Date?

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Jūshirō asked as he walked into his office, rubbing his head as he felt another headache coming on.

"It's all Sentarō's fault!" Kiyone yelled, pointing her finger at him as she replied to her captain.

"It's all Kiyone's fault, captain," he argued, pushing Kiyone back with his hand and stepping forward to address his captain, "All I wanted was to go on the mission and help you, but Kiyone had to argue and try and go on the mission! But I'm better suited for the job, I can flash step quicker than her!"

"Like hell you can," Kiyone screamed at him, pushing him back and stepping closer to their confused captain, "I know exactly where I need to go, Sentarō, here, wouldn't even notice if his ass was on fire!"

"I wouldn't would I?" he retaliated, turning to her to yell at her now, "Well at least I didn't forget to sign the last of the paperwork last week and get us set behind in it!"

"Yeah, well, remember that time you…" she started to argue, only to be cut off by Jūshirō.

"Hang on," he cut off, trying to understand the situation, "What mission?"

"The delivery to the third squad," Kiyone pitched in.

"Yeah, vice captain Hinamori from the fifth squad dropped some papers off earlier," Sentarō interjected, speaking noticeably louder than Kiyone, "And said that they need to go around every squad and once your done with them, to send them to the next one on the list!"

"So I know that I will be the quickest to and from the third squad!" Kiyone howled, even louder than before, knowing that if she did a good job, she may get attention from her captain and therefore development for some evidence she needed for the ticket.

"No!" Sentarō proposed, "I will be far quicker, and I can pick up any medication you need on the way, captain!"

Jūshirō sat down, shaking his head as he did so, every day they would fight like this, and he always had to resolve it.

"I know," Jūshirō said, looking up at them, causing them to instantly stop fighting and look at him, "I'll get…Rukia to send them." He nodded towards the door with a smirk as Rukia walked past his open office in the main building. The two soul reaper's faces practically fell as Rukia looked up and into the office, confused as to why her name had been called.

"Rukia," Jūshirō repeated, beckoning her into his office, "You couldn't do me a favour and run these over to the third squad, could you?"

"Um, well, actually," Rukia began, desperately trying not to think of her original destination, "The third squad is quite far from here, and really I just need to…"

"See," Kiyone interjected, afraid that Rukia would gain any extra attention, seeing as they were both fighting for the ticket, they were in competition for Jūshirō's attention, and "I'll go as Rukia is busy!"

"No, no, I'll go," Sentarō argued once more, glaring at Kiyone.

"Rukia?" Jūshirō asked, "Would you please nip them over?"

She looked at the floor, desperation creeping into her voice now, "I normally would, but really, I just need to…"

"Ok, Sentarō can go," Kiyone finally decided, cutting Rukia off.

"Go to the toilet," Rukia finished before turning bright red and running off towards the toilet that she so desperately needed.

"Um, ok," Jūshirō mumbled, baffled at what had just happened, had Kiyone actually given this one to Sentarō? Had she really given in for the first time? "Sentarō can take them."

"I don't know why you backed down," Sentarō replied with a grin, "But I'll get so much more praise than you!"

"I just didn't want to go all the way, it's practically on the other side of the Seireitei!" Kiyone shrugged off casually, hiding her real agenda.

Jūshirō shook his head, he would never understand his two subordinates for as long as he lived. He thanked Kiyone as she handed him the papers before giving them a read through and signing them. They were nothing particularly interesting, just a proposal for the refurbishment of the second squad, since Zaraki had gone on a rampage recently as Ichigo had returned for a visit, and the second squad building had happened to be in the way of him finding the orange haired boy he so desired to destroy. However, seeing as he didn't have an objection to the rebuilding, he happily signed it before handing them back.

He watched as a seemingly pleased Sentarō took the papers back off him, giving Kiyone a victorious grin before dashing off to deliver the proposal. Kiyone watched as her captain stretched out his arms before pushing his papers and pens to one side, clearing his desk somewhat. She continued to watch as he stood up, stretching and heading towards the mini kitchen.

"Did you want something? she asked, keeping her voice as quiet and cute as possible, "I can help."

"I was going to get tea," he replied, frowning as her sudden change in tone, "I can make it."

"Oh, don't worry," Kiyone assured him, keeping up her sweet façade, "It's a nice day outside, I'll make it and bring it out to you if you were going to sit outside."

"Thanks, Kiyone," he praised as he looked out of the window and saw how it was indeed sunny, "I'll be outside then."

"Of course," Kiyone gave a little bow as he thanked her once more and left through the front door of the barracks. Kiyone knew exactly where he'd go, to the small field that was completely secluded, the perfect opportunity to make her own move. She finally poured the tea that had been brewing for a few minutes, giving them both plenty to drink in the field. She smirked as she picked up a tray, placing both cups on it and leaving the office, passing a now much calmer Rukia on the way and hurrying outside. Rukia, on the other hand watched suspiciously as Kiyone rushed out of the barracks, half running and trying not to slosh the tea everywhere on her way.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō lay back on the soft grassy bank, stretching out and inhaling the scent of spring deeply, he was always happier when winter finished and spring began, it was warmer and his illness tended to plague him less. He would soon have to visit Retsu for another checkup, and even though nothing out of the ordinary happened, except his passing out from the strong dosage, which wasn't uncommon, he still have a weird feeling about it, as if something had happened that he couldn't quite his finger on, something he would never remember for as long as he lived, despite his constant deliberation on the matter.

He sat up abruptly, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Kiyone rushed towards him, her outstretched arms carrying the tray of tea.

"Whoa," Jūshirō said with a laugh as she finally stopped and stood beside him, "Where's the fire?"

"Fire?" Kiyone asked as she placed the tray in front of her captain, going over his words before they clicked, "Oh, ha-ha! There's no fire captain, but you do tell funny jokes!"

Jūshirō frowned; it wasn't that funny, "How come you've all started acting weird around me?"

"I don't understand, captain," Kiyone replied with a forced smile as she passed him his cup, hedging around the question as quickly as possible, "But it's such a lovely day for tea, isn't it? I do love warm days like this!"

"Kiyone," he said sternly this time, putting his mug down and folding his arms, "What is going on? You've never once, in the whole time I've know you, 'given' a mission to Sentarō, moreover, I always have to make myself tea because you're fighting each other or off in a rant, and furthermore, you've nearly split two mugs full of tea in your rush to give them to me."

"I didn't feel like taking this mission," she lied, keeping her voice as confident as possible, "And I didn't want the tea to get cold."

"Uh huh," Jūshirō replied, still completely unconvinced, now picking up the mug and sipping the hot tea.

Kiyone quickly took the other mug, sitting down beside him and slowly sliding closer and closer until she practically sitting atop him, much to his confusion.

"So, um, captain," she started to stay, putting her mug down and fiddling with her mobile that was hidden in her pocket and ready to take a picture with the press of a button, "There's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Jūshirō asked, looking towards Kiyone who was looking up at him intently, slowly getting even closer to him, "Er…why are you g…"

Kiyone lunged at him whipping out her phone and holding it front of them as she prepared herself to kiss him.

"CAPTAIN!" Rukia yelled from across the field, running towards them fast, causing Jūshirō to snap his head towards her, still in a state of confusion at the whole ordeal and Kiyone's face to implant in his shoulder as she missed his mouth. She quickly stood up, mortified at what happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up now and watching her run closer to the two figures.

"I need to talk to you, desperately!" she revealed stopping a few meters away from them.

"You too?" he asked, baffled, looking from Kiyone to Rukia and back, "What is it with everyone today?"

"I'm sorry," she looked down, staring at the grass to avoid Kiyone's death stares, "It's just…I…"

"No, it's ok," Jūshirō assured her, taking it to be a serious problem in her home life or something of the sort, "I'm sorry, Kiyone, I'll meet you back at the office to discuss what you wanted to talk about, I'm afraid Rukia's problem could be very serious, I'll be with you very shortly."

"Of course, captain," Kiyone replied with a small bow, forcing a smile and walking back to the office.

"Bitch," she muttered to Rukia as she passed her, causing Rukia to smile to herself.

"Is everything ok, Rukia?" Jūshirō asked, concerned as Rukia walked up to him and sat down in Kiyone's place. Jūshirō followed, sitting in his original place as he turned slightly to face Rukia a little more.

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep her blush and racing heartbeat under control, "Everything is fine."

"Then why the sudden urge to speak to me?" he asked, just as confused as he was before.

"I wanted to…to ask you…o-out on…a d-date," she stuttered, only just managing to say it, her blush spreading wide across her face.

"What?" Jūshirō asked, not sure if her understood her correctly.

"I want to ask you on a…date," Rukia repeated, this time a little more confident.

"A date?" he asked, incredulously, frowning in utter disbelief, "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Well…yeah, you see, Iboughtthisreallynicedressand…"

"Whoa, slow down," Jūshirō suggested, cutting off her fast and unintelligible babble, "I can't tell what you're saying."

"Oh, I just I got this dress, like the one I had on in the bar that time," she replied, slowing her voice somewhat as a crimson blush spread across her face, "You've done so much for me and I wanted to repay you, don't worry, I'll pay for dinner and I want to get a chance to wear my dress of course…"

"Ok," Jūshirō gave a small laugh at her, finding her embarrassment amusing, despite still being confused about the sudden enquiry, "I guess we can go on a date, but, I'll pay for dinner, is there somewhere you want to go in particular?"

"Um, I don't really know many places," she revealed, looking down at her feet, "I have all my meals at home."

"I know a really good place in the first district," he suggested, "We'll have to leave Seireitei though, but it's not too far."

"That's ok, I don't mind walking," she responded, relieved that he had agreed to the date and that he had a restaurant already in mind, "But I want to pay for it, I owe you so much."

"I'll make a reservation for seven, if that's ok, and I want to pay, if you don't let me, I'll give you a ton of paperwork to do," he smirked, knowing she would rather submit to his demand than do paperwork.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, looking back up at him, blushing as she caught his gaze, forcing her to look back down abruptly, "You can pay."

"Excellent," he concluded, standing up and stretching his legs, I'll see you at the main gate at seven then…"

"Yeah, that's perfect," she agreed, standing up and picking up the tray and cups with her, "I'll see you then."

Jūshirō nodded as he took the items off her and carried them back to his office, still not quite sure just what he had agreed to.

xxxxxxx

"You have a date?" Shunsui asked, suppressing his laughter that threatened rip from his lips, "With Miss Kuchiki?"

"Yes," he replied for he umpteenth time, sighing as he repeated himself yet again, "She asked me out on a date and I said yes because she really wanted to, now please help me decide which shirt is best."

"Do you want to go on a date with her? You certainly seemed interested in her at the bar that time," he reminded Jūshirō with a laugh, "But then what about Miss Orihime?"

"Miss Orihime?" he asked, putting the current shirt that was in his hand down and looking at Shunsui who was currently sitting in the chair beside his lounge table, a perplexed look on his face.

"I've seen you looking at her," Shunsui revealed, taking another sip of Sake, "When we happen to see her in bars, when we pass in her in the street and the fourth division, oh, yes, I've seen you looking."

"I haven't!" Jūshirō protested, a tiny hint of redness colouring his face.

"Your blush says it all," he pointed out, "She is very pretty, but then so is Rukia, you've eyed her up several times as well."

"Again, I haven't done anything like that…except that that time in the bar, but she was wearing an amazing dress!" he continued to protest, only admitting to one occasion, but he couldn't get a lie past his best friend. In truth he had been looking at Orihime since she joined the fourth squad, he couldn't deny that he wasn't attracted to her, but then, Rukia on the other hand, she too had a certain appeal to her, slender, beautiful, and lively…

"Yeah, yeah," Shunsui continued smirking at his victory over his friend and snapping Jūshirō from his thoughts, "I'll help you choose a shirt. But what will you do if she asks for another date? Or even an after-date kiss?"

"It'll depend on this date," Jūshirō concluded, turning back to his wardrobe, "If it goes well and we both enjoy it, then yes, I'll agree to another date if she asks. As for an after-date kiss, you know I don't like to kiss on the first date, I've never done that with any of the women I have dated."

"You had a one night stand with Retsu when we were in the academy," Shunsui pointed out with another smirk.

"That wasn't a date by any means, it was…a drunken night of…experimentation…" he argued, flicking through his shirts and t-shirts.

"I suppose," Shunsui agreed, "But would you reject her if she wanted a kiss?"

"I'd tell her that I don't kiss on the first date," Jūshirō concluded, throwing a shirt at Shunsui to inspect if it was date-worthy, "But if she wants another date, then I may kiss her on the second date…happy?"

"Very, but I don't see what's wrong with sleeping with her on the first date…" Shunsui replied with a wide grin as he threw the shirt back.

xxxxxxx

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked in his cold voice, watching intently as Rukia sat on the bottom step, strapping up her high-heeled shoes.

"O-on a date," she replied carefully, finishing one shoes before reaching in front of her to grab the other.

"With whom?" he continued moving his gaze down to the floor as he hid his fury from her, the idea of her dating made his blood boil.

"M-My c-captain," she stuttered, standing up now to put her coat on.

"Your captain?" Byakuya repeated, hiding the slowly rising anger.

"Yes," she replied quickly, standing up now and grabbing her coat before putting it on and grabbing her woolly hat and tucking her hair into it, "I suggested we go out for dinner and he said ok and booked the time and place."

"Do you like him, Rukia?" he continued, keeping his voice as icy as possible as he watched her get ready.

Rukia looked up at her brother, suddenly meeting his cold eyes before looking away again, slightly put out by his constant questioning, "I…don't really know…I'll see how this date goes…I gotta go…"

She bowed in respect before turning and leaving the house quickly, desperate to get out of her brother's gaze.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō checked his watch as he waited at the gate for Rukia; she was only a few minutes late so he didn't mind waiting for her. After a few more minutes he saw her running towards him, trying to both get there quickly and not break her ankles on her shoes. Jūshirō laughed to himself, the sight was almost comical. She stopped a few meters before him, panting from her effort to not be late.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the comical sight.

"I'm fine," she replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as her face turned red, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok," he assured her, looking up and down as she straightened her dress. He couldn't help but bite his lip a little as her took in the sight of her slim body, hugged by a slightly revealing dress and killer heels that emphasized her toned legs. Rukia had looked good in that dress in the bar, but this one took the biscuit. The cleavage her small breasts made was a sight that he found hard to tear his gaze away from. He looked away sharply as she looked up at him, trying to think of cold showers and endless hours of paperwork.

"Shall we go?" he asked, his voice muffled as he kept his head turned.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, looking at him questioningly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, never better," he lied with a smile, desperately trying to divert the blood rush that was heading south with every look at her.

She nodded before walking beside him and entering the Senkaimon.

xxxxxxx

"So, do you come here often?" Rukia asked as she looked around the restaurant.

"Sometimes, I don't generally have time when I come to the living world as I am busy, but I do like to drop in every now and again," he replied, watching with a smile as she looked around in awe, "Do you like it?"

"Of course," she replied, looking around at the oriental design and talkative patrons of the restaurant, "Have you brought dates here before?"

This took Jūshirō aback, since when was she so questioning about his previous dates? They had only been on this date for about forty minutes, after all, "No, I generally come to this place alone, or with Shunsui."

"Well, I like it," she replied with a smile, looking back at her captain, slightly relieved that he hadn't had this exact same date with another girl.

"I'm glad," Jūshirō sighed with relief, finally managing to keep his eyes from mentally undressing her and letting his mind do the rest.

"Are you ready to order?" a girl wearing traditional Chinese dress asked as she stood by the table, notepad and pen to hand. Jūshirō looked towards Rukia, gesturing for her to order first, and frowning as she stumbled over her words.

"I'm not sure w-what I want," she answered with a blush, "I don't really eat Chinese as we get our cooks in the mansion to cook for us, and they don't usually cook much past traditional Japanese food so I have no idea what I…"

"Rukia, relax," Jūshirō said quickly, cutting off her worried jumble of words, "It's ok, don't worry about it. Why don't we order a set menu and get a bit of everything for you to try?"

Rukia nodded slowly, sitting back in her chair for the first time since she got there and trying to relax.

"Can we have set menu B please? Thank you" Jūshirō asked as he turned to the waitress before handing her menus back and watching her walk back to the kitchen area.

"What's on that set menu?" Rukia asked as she played with the corner of the tablecloth, feeling ever so slightly awkward that she had caused a bit of a scene.

"A bit of everything," Jūshirō replied, before taking a drink, "Some meat and vegetarian dishes, so there is a nice mixture." Rukia nodded, but kept her eyes down, prompting Jūshirō to sigh in slight frustration a little, "Look Rukia, please just try to relax."

"I'm sorry!" she said loudly, lifting her head quickly and nearly startling him in the process, "I'll try to work on it!"

"No, seriously," he asked, worrying about her even more now, "I know you're nervous and embarrassed but you don't need to be. I may be your superior but outside of work, I'm just a regular person and if you're nervous because this is a date, we can call it a friendly dinner, just as friends and co-workers."

Rukia nodded, taking in what he was saying and smiling to herself at his reassuring words, taking some confidence from his kindness, "So, tell me, just what happened between you and captain Unohana in your academy days?"

It was Jūshirō's turn to go bright red and nearly choke on his own saliva as she grinned and sat up to look straight at him.

xxxxxxx

"I cannot believe she told you about that!" Jūshirō proclaimed as they walked back through the gate after dinner. Rukia laughed before eating another spoonful of shaved ice desert. After dinner, she and Jūshirō had decided to expand their date to a nighttime walk in the park and a stop at the shaved ice stall.

"Oh not just me, all of the women of the Women's club," she replied with a laugh, watching as his face continued to go a red colour.

"And how did you get onto that discussion, pray tell?" he asked, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you know," Rukia casually replied, trying to pull lie out of thin air, "We were rating the men of the Seireitei and you were also discussed."

"Rating for what?" he asked carefully, hoping somewhat that his score wasn't appalling.

Rukia looked up at him and raised her eyebrow, "Rating in bed. And since none of us except Retsu have slept with you, we had to go on what she told us."

Jūshirō was lost for words, did all the girls hear Retsu's verdict on how good he was in bed? He had been a virgin, drunk of his face and naturally, sexually inexperienced at the time. If the girls had discussed how bad he had been in bed, then he had some serious reputation to build back up.

"Don't worry," Rukia reassured him, reading his thoughts that were imprinted on his face, "Retsu didn't give you a bad score. Of course, we don't know how good you are now compared to back then…"

"A damn lot better than I was then!" he quickly interjected, relieved that Retsu had not damaged both his reputation and ego in one blow.

"I see," she replied with a cheeky smile, who knew winding him up would be so much fun. She could see where Kiyone and Sentarō got their kicks from, after all.

"Well what about you?" he asked, now trying to poke fun at her, "You must have had a few guys before."

"Nope," Rukia retorted truthfully, shaking her head as she did so, "Still a virgin, after all this time."

"Wow," Jūshirō said, slightly shocked that a woman so beautiful and available as she would still be a virgin, "I thought that all the girls in the women's society were…very active…shall we say…"

"Only Rangiku and Yoruichi, and Nanao sometimes, but some of us are still innocents," Rukia informed him with a laugh. Jūshirō found himself laughing, he had head the various stories and rumors around the Seireitei about those particular girls and their habits.

"This is your stop, isn't it?" Jūshirō asked a little while later as he stopped in front of the gates of the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia looked up, shocked that they were back already; the time had just flown by.

"Yes, I guess," she replied, stepping back from the view of the front windows, her brother would kill her if he saw anything inappropriate. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it," he replied truthfully, "You should go in, it's cold. I'll see you tomorrow, unless, you wanted to make another date sometime…"

Rukia blushed as she looked up at him expectantly, biting her bottom lip a little in an attempt to make him aware of what she wanted.

"Oh, uh, I don't kiss on first dates," he explained as she slowly leant in closer, even going on her tip toes in an effort to reach him.

"That's too bad," she replied, as she was only a few inches away from him, "Because I do." She quickly leant forward, pressing her lips to his and squeezing her eyes shut. Sure, she had made out with a guy before, but she had never initiated it. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she desperately tried to initiate a response out of him, anything other than the brick wall he was being. However, just as she was about to pull away and give up, his arms found their around her waist and his tongue had found hers as he showed her how a very experienced kisser kissed. She pressed her body against his, and gasped inwardly in shock at feeling just how into her he was, which was now, pressed against his leg.

"Do you want to go back to yours?" she suggested in a husky voice, still slightly nervous and unsure about her own intentions despite this, as if her body had taken on a life of it's own.

"No," he replied, pulling her away now, he had never kissed on a first date before, and never in a million years would he sleep with a girl on the first date. He had had many one-night stands but they had never turned into a date or relationship.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, feeling ever so slightly rejected.

"It's just my personal philosophy," he informed her, stepping back from her now, "And you're a virgin, I am not taking your virginity on a potential one-night stand that might not even become anything."

"You took Retsu's," she reminded him, now more curious at his intentions than saddened or hurt by his sudden rejection.

"That was different, it was a drunk, fast, night of sex and it meant nothing," he replied quickly, trying to get his intentions straight and avoid hurting her feelings at the same time.

It was then that Rukia understood, it wasn't that it was a rough night of sex at all; it had meant something, "You were in love with her, weren't you? A-and she didn't love you back?"

"Y-Yes, I was," he confessed, he hadn't even confessed to Retsu herself, "I never told her because I knew she didn't love me back. Afterwards she had asked for it to never happen again and I knew then that she didn't love me back. And being me, I laughed it off and hid it from her."

It was then that Rukia felt sorry for him, for what him and Retsu could have had, and never will, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he replied, "It was a long time ago and it's water under the bridge now."

"I guess," she agreed, "I'm sorry if I brought painful memories back."

"It's fine, really," Jūshirō assured her, "I don't think I will ever tell her, and please don't say anything to her."

"I won't, I promise," she promised, nodding as she said so, "But I have a question, if you were in love with me, would it mean something to you if we did end up sleeping together?

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "If we go on a second date and if anything does happen between us, then maybe something could happen between us, but if it doesn't, it doesn't, and I'm ok with whatever happens."

Rukia nodded, it was fair point of view and she wasn't sure if she could have even gone through with sleeping with him anyway. She had all the evidence she needed for the ticket and she had even established a better friendship with him. She would just have to see what happens in the future when it happens.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he concluded, "Thank you for a nice evening, I'll watch you to your door."

She nodded and thanked him before walking to the front door and waving to him. She gave him one last smile before entering the house and locking the door behind her. She quietly took her shoes off, aware that her brother could be sleeping before hanging her coat up and walking hastily off towards her room. As she rushed back however, she failed to notice the light on in the study as she passed it, and only just her Byakuya's voice as he called her name. She stopped mid tracks, her heart pounding as she turned around to find her brother opposite her now.

"Where have you been, sister?" he asked, watching her as her face contorted into fear.

"O-on a date," she managed to reply, keeping her face down.

"This late?" he asked, stepping forward towards her now.

"Well yeah, we had a nice time," she informed him, "We had dinner and went for a walk."

"Was that all you did?" he continued to ask, walking towards her so that he was only a foot away from her. Her lack of response prompted him to continue, "Rukia, look at me."

Rukia managed to tear her gaze away from the floor, looking up and looking past his shoulder, annoying him a little more, now she was doing it on purpose.

"Don't anger me Rukia," he warned, still keeping his voice icy despite the inner turmoil that was now going through him.

"Anger you?" she practically shouter, "I didn't even know you could feel emotions like anger!"

It was then that something within Byakuya snapped for the first time for a long, long time, "Was that all you did with him?" He asked again, this time forcefully, showing an emotion had had once locked away with Hisana's passing. He gripped her chin, forcing her too look at him now as he turned her head towards his. He saw it then, fear, hatred and passion. She had also started crying, single tears sliding down both cheeks.

"Why is it any of your business what I did?" she shouted back at him, "Let go of me! It's my life to do what I want with! You've done nothing but keep me in this morbid house since you adopted me! You've never let me go out and date!"

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked again, ignoring her previous statement.

"NO!" she yelled right at him, "What more do you want?"

"I don't want you dating any other man!" he practically yelled in reply, "I don't want you dating, kissing or sleeping with any other man."

"I don't understand," she replied suddenly, her anger being replaced with fear now as she looked directly at him, why was he looking at her that way?

"Can't you see I want you for myself?" he whispered, causing her to cry a fresh set of tears and shake her head.

Rukia shook her head, what was she supposed to feel? Disgust? Fear? She didn't know what she felt, she swore her heart had stopped beating and her body was unable to move.

"I…" was all she managed to mumble as her heart returned at full pace, beating hard in her chest and her stomach churning uncontrollably.

He let go of her now, turning his back on her and pacing the room, his voice coming out in full rage, "I've wanted you since I first saw you, all those many years ago. Your face haunts me of my dead wife, and yet your spirit excites me. I've had to live with this problem for years, and when I finally sort out my feelings, you go off with that orange-haired boy. I kept you in to stop men from dating you and now I see you're dating your captain!"

"W-why?" she managed to squeak, her cheeks flushed as she continued to cry with fear, she had never been so confused in all her life.

"Because I love you," he answered, walking over to her and taking her chin in his hands to lift her lips to his.

"Nii-sama!" she practically screamed against his mouth, her efforts to push him away failing, "Please don't…"

"You can't tell me you don't want this," he replied, speaking quietly into her ear with a husky voice, "I've seen you peek at me when I only wear a night robe, I've heard you cry my name when you touch yourself…"

Rukia's breath hitched, he had noticed? Sure she sometimes found him attractive, but since he's her brother she had immediately dismissed it. She had even had fantasies about him during her sleep and even when she did have alone time to herself, but her disgust had always stopped her from doing anything. It was not only that, he terrified her; she had never been so scared of anyone than she was of him, and now was no exception.

He teased one of her dress straps down slowly, revealing the smooth skin on her shoulder and the top of her breasts, only hindered by her bra, "Please, Nii-sama, don't…"

He took no notice, taking the time to hold the back of her head with his other hand, opening up her neck to his lips, which kissed, sucked and teased her, finding the spot on her neck that made her knees buckle.

"Don't call me Nii-sama anymore," he growled, using his other hand to unzip her dress in one quick movement, gaining access to her body, "You want this, don't you Rukia?"

"Y-yes!" she cried as his hand had now slid up along her thigh, finding a place that made her legs do more than buckle, "I mean no! Stop, please…Nii-sama…"

"You mean continued?" she asked again with a soft but deep laugh as he continued to explore.

"Yes, I mean yes," she replied, her body giving in despite her brain screaming at her to resist him. That was enough for Byakuya, he picked up her before she could object and carried her off to his bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Rukia's body had arched off the bed as he kissed her, touched her, teased off her clothes and worshiped her. Her mind had told her no, but her body and heart, which had craved his touch and love for so long, had given into him. Her sweat had mixed with his as he had taken her, and although painful at first, it had been the best feeling she had ever felt during her entire life. His painful yet stimulating and pleasuring thrusts had sent her over the edge several times in a wave of ecstasy. She had wrapped her arms around him, hugged him, kissed him and ran her nails down his back as he had made love to her.

Even if she would come to regret it, end up hating him for taking her virginity, and end up never seeing him again, she would always know that at the time, she had wanted it, and she had never again felt as incredible as she did that night.


	5. Nanao Steps up to Bat

A/N: Hey, this has not been beta-read as my beta-reader has RSI, so yeah, she can't go on any computer...but I thought you'd like it sometime this year so I thought I'd post it! Sorry for any mistakes/typos/unintended character sex changes etc.

WARNING: Title of the chapter says it all, BDSM, SPANKING, DOMINATRIX THEMES, ADULT THEMES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A MINOR/SCREAMISH PERSON etc.

I don't own bleach, and don't forget, don't read if you can't handle very adult themes, read at your own discretion!

Chapter Four

Nanao Steps Up To Bat

Jūshirō dried his hair in his towel before placing it back on the heated rack to dry. He slipped into bed, tired from a difficult day. He stretched out in his big bed, stretching his tired muscles and yawning in tiredness. He reached over to turn the lamp of, that was placed on the bedside table before turning on his side and thinking about the last few days.

He had enjoyed his date with Rukia, she had been fun to talk to, once she had calmed down, and she did know how to have a laugh. He suddenly frowned to himself however; he would have to have words with Retsu, especially if she decided to reveal any of his other embarrassing academy stories and all the information on his previous one-night stands. He had enjoyed Rukia's company, but he wasn't sure if he would continue to date her if she asked. Sure she had nice qualities, and he was definitely attracted to her, but the whole boss-employee relationship could go wrong, especially if they broke up, he couldn't afford to lose her as a member of the team if it all went wrong. He shook his head, it wasn't worth it.

xxxxxxx

Nanao reached down to zip up her thigh-high leather boots before slipping a couple of silver coloured items into her boot. She stood up to brush her hair into a high ponytail before tying it up in a black ribbon. She picked up her shoulder bag, which she had managed to squeeze all of the items that she needed into. With one least check of herself in the mirror, she grabbed her long trench coat and draped it over her shoulders before leaving her room in the barracks and locking it.

As she turned to walk down the stairs she stopped and rolled her eyes as she heard a familiar voice.

"Nanao-chan…" Shunsui called, sweet talking her in his drunken haze, "Where are you going…"

"Out," she replied, turning her head towards him and shooting in a deadly gaze.

"You're dressed awfully well for an outing," he replied, walking towards her slowly and lifting up his hat.

"It's none of your business," she replied, still shooting him a deathly look whilst she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I think it is," he continued, stopping in front of her and opening up her trench coat to reveal her leather playsuit that hugged her ass tightly and pushed her breasts up into an almost hypnotizing cleavage, "Mmmm baby…you know I like that…"

"And it's not for you," she shot back, grabbing her coat back and tying it up with the strap to hide herself again.

"But I'm your boyfriend," he whined, trying to take the coat off of her and enjoyed her in that playsuit himself, "And you never dress up for me!"

"Another time," she deadpanned, thwarting his attempts by whipping her fan out of her bag and slapping his hands with it, causing him to cry fake tears and turn away from her in mock fear.

"What time will be you back?" he asked, his voice serious now as he turned to her.

"I'm not sure, maybe around midnight or later," she replied, keeping her face as serious as possible, as giving the situation, what she was about to do would be very comical for her.

"Will you be wearing that outfit when you come to bed?" he asked hopefully, grinning as he watched her straighten her coat.

"If you're lucky," she replied before leaning in to kiss him quickly on the lips and leaving for the night, and leaving a very wanting Shunsui behind.

Nanao continued out of the squad barracks, keeping her coat wrapped around her tightly as she headed towards her destination. She saw few people on the way, but when two young men stopped to gawk at her smooth legs and hot boots, she stopped, shooting them a death glare.

"Keep walking," she deadpanned, causing them to scarper in opposite directions.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō stirred in his sleep, his dream changed quickly, the once sunny sky, which he drank tea under, was now overcast with dark clouds.

"Captain Ukitake!" came a voice from somewhere in the distance. He stood up now, looking around as he tried to find the source of the voice, "Captain Ukitake!" The voice repeated.

"Yes?" He replied, speaking out to it, "Who are you?"

"Wave up, Jūshirō," it coaxed, laughing a little.

"That's Captain Ukitake to you!" He reprimanded, sighing as he wandered around the park he was in.

"Wake up, Jūshirō-kun," it coaxed again.

"Wake up?" He asked before being plunged into consciousness as he slowly woke on his bed. "What the…" He said groggily as he tried to move. His eyes shot open as he realized that his arms and legs were restrained, tied to the corners of his bed. In a desperate panic he tried to muster a Kido, but the restrains blocked his reiatsu, making any attempt to break free futile.

"Stop thrashing around," the voice scolded, "You're not getting outta here."

"What have you done to me?" he asked, his voice croaky form just having woken up, "Who are you? This is trespassing!"

"Shush Jūshirō-kun," came the voice, which Jūshirō recognized to be a young woman's, "Just relax…you wouldn't want to put any pressure on your lungs now, would you?"

Jūshirō lay back down on his stomach, he was now breathing heavily from shock and his struggle to break free. He relaxed a little, trying to think logically, however, he took the time to realize he was actually naked, rather than being clothed in the robe he had been wearing when he had gone to bed.

"What did you do with my clothes?" he shouted, beginning to thrash around again.

"So many questions," she tutted, "Fine, I'll answer you before you end up hurting yourself." Jūshirō calmed himself once again, hoping to get answers soon, "I broke into your room, took your clothes off and tied you to the bed."

"Why?" he asked, now concerned about his nakedness and how much he was indeed, on display. His hands itched to fly to his privates to shield himself from full view, but his bound hands made than very difficult indeed.

"Why?" the woman repeated with a small feminine laugh, "Because I wanted to."

"I don't understand," Jūshirō yelled, shaking his head as he clamped his legs together to try and hide himself from her view.

"This isn't about whether you understand or not," she argued, giving him the lightest tough of her fingertips on his exposed backside, making him tense and shiver a little, "This is about getting what I want."

"What do you want?" he asked, sighing in frustration, "And who are you?"

"You know who I am," the woman replied tartly, finally moving around to the top end of the bed so Jūshirō could see her fully.

"Nanao?" Jūshirō cried out in surprise, looking the young woman up and down. Despite Jūshirō's surprise, frustration and confusion, he couldn't help but be turned on by how hot she looked in a skintight PVC playsuit. He shook his head, ashamed at being turned on by his best friend's girlfriend, and Nanao of all people, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Like I said," she reminded him, "Getting what I want."

"And what would that be?" he asked, still as shocked as he was when he first saw who she was, "I don't understand, what are you doing Miss Ise? Shunsui would not appreciate you doing this and I don't want you cheating on him!"

"This isn't cheating, he already knows I'm here and I think we're past calling me Miss Ise, especially from the looks of you," she pointed out curtly, moving behind him now and sizing him up.

"He already knows?" Jūshirō repeated questioningly.

"No," she revealed, "But he will do later, now don't question my authority!"

With that she bent down to take an item out of her bag, whilst Jūshirō attempted to break free, pulling and tugging at his restraints, much to his chagrin when he could not break free.

"I told you there's no getting out," she warned him again, so I suggest you just enjoy it.

"Enjoy it? Enjoy what?" he asked, frowning as he tried to look behind him to where she was standing. His heart had never pounded harder as he saw her with a cheeky grin on her face as she held an instrument of her wicked ways in her hands. With the first strike of Nanao's spank paddle against Jūshirō's ass, the penny dropped for him.

"You're raping me?" he screeched, trying to break free more than ever.

"No, of course not," she said truthfully, admiring her handy work on his backside which was sporting a nice red mark, a contrast to his marble white skin, "I'm just helping you relieve some pressure."

Jūshirō could barely think of a response before he felt the painful strike of Nanao's toy against his skin. He automatically tensed with every strike, only enhancing the stinging pain but he could not deny that he had never been so hard in his life, much to his embarrassment.

"Please stop," he begged, trying to block out the pleasure pain sensations that Nanao was giving him.

"Nope," she responded with a grin on her face, giving his red backside another hard smack with her paddle, "I know you're enjoying it, so just give in."

"Stop!" he begged again with a cry, "I'm not enjoying it, it's painful and wrong."

"I know you are," she argued, sliding her hand between his legs and sliding her finger down his hard length. He jumped a little in shock before holding back a small moan, making her smile at his submission.

"N-no," he argued, finding it harder and harder to hold back.

"Yes," she coaxed, gripping her bat once more and giving him a large smack once more.

"N-no," he repeated more firmly, however her hand had slipped between his legs once more as she took him into her hand, "Y-yes…"

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually," she said with a contented sigh, her fingers rubbing him up and down.

"B-but why," he managed to ask between grunts and moans, hating himself for giving in to carnal desires.

"I'll tell you when you're done," she said, bargaining with him as she gave another light stroke on his red backside.

"But…" he still tried to argue, only to be cut off by Nanao.

"Stop trying to resist, it's getting annoying now," she scolded, her voice harsh now as she grew tired of his backchat, "You like this don't you?"

She gave him a hard spank before pumping him roughly with her free hand for a few seconds, to which he shuddered and moaned in reply.

"That's not good enough Jyu-kun," Nanao teased, "I want to you to reply to me properly. I said, you like this, don't you?"

"Y-yes…" Jūshirō cried out, defeated.

"Yes, what?" Nanao asked, going all out, it's not like he'd remember it anyway and the more of a performance she gave, the more likely she would be to win.

"Yes…m-master?" he asked, guessing what she might like, anything for her to stop and leave him as soon as possible.

"That's better," she replied, "You see, it's much easier for both of us if you just submit to me."

"Yes, master," he agreed.

At this point, Jūshirō had gone past caring, he was going to hell for doing this anyway, so he may as well enjoy it. Not having had any form of sexual or even physical contact for a while, other than that kiss from Rukia, he was getting into it far too much than he would have liked to admit but as he was headed for hell, he didn't care.

"You like it when I spank you like this, don't you?" she asked again, giving him a few hard smacks now.

"Yes, master," he agreed, gripping the bed sheets in pleasure.

"Good," Nanao said with a smile, "Now that you're submitting to me, how about I reward you?"

"Yes please, master," Jūshirō begged. She hadn't even spanked him that many times and he already wanted to come. One the one had, he hoped that if he came she would leave, but on the other hand, he wanted to prolong his orgasm for as long as he could, he hadn't come in so long, and he at least wanted it to last a little longer.

Nanao spanked him again, giving a particularly loud slapping sound before replacing her hand back on his hardness and pumping him again. She worked him for barely half a minute and she could already see him getting close.

"M-master," he started to warn, his voice trembling, "I'm going to…"

"Come?" she filled in with a grin, smacking him once more for good measure, "Then imagine how good it would be if I were to use my mouth instead of my hand, and suck you off?"

Much to Jūshirō's chagrin and disgust with himself, he imagined Nanao's hot mouth working him, licking and sucking intently as he remained at her mercy. He couldn't help but fantasize about feeling her breasts as she did so, playing with her nipples before running his fingers down to sensitive spot and rubbing and pinching.

With this image strongly burned into his mind, he thrust himself into her gloved hand a few times before surrendering completely and coming harder than he had felt in decades, even centuries, his heat ripping from him with such force that he feared he would pass out.

After a few last shudders, he fell limp against the restraints, barely conscious. Nanao pulled her hand away from him, which was now covered in his sticky fluid before walking to the sink in the kitchenette in his room and pulling the glove off. She ran it under the tap for a few minutes, letting the liquid wash away, before placing it on the side to dry. As she walked back into the bedroom, she saw Jūshirō's pained yet satisfied look as he lifted his tired head to see her.

"Why?" he asked, hoping to get an answer before he passed out.

"Not telling," she said with a small smile, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before lifting the memory chikan to his face and pressing the button. The room flashed for a second, causing Jūshirō to fall as far as the restraints would let him, completely unconscious now. Nanao smiled at how cute he looked as she untied each restraint strap, letting his limbs flop to the bed. She put the restraints into her bag, along with her paddle and gloves that were somewhat dry, before pulling the blanket over the captain. Despite his earlier perversion, she still greatly respected the man and saw him as a mentor; after all, she only just stopped short of raping him and only after she had reduced him to trembling mass did he give in to his instincts. She just hoped that the memory chikan had done its job lest she run into awkward situations when she next saw him. She walked back to the cabinet towards the back of the room before winking at the camera and turning it off. She put her coat on before slinging her bag over her shoulder and flash stepping back to the squad eight barracks.

xxxxxxx

"Shunsui!" Nanao yelled as she slammed shut the door of their apartment in the barracks, the noise loud enough to wake the dead.

"Nanao?" Shunsui asked from the living room area, his voice considerably calmer than hers.

"Shunsui! If you don't get off your lazy ass and come and fuck me right this second, there'll be hell to pay! And Kami help you if I don't come at least once!" She yelled as she undid her coat and let it drop to the floor in the hallway before entering the bedroom, an already hard Shunsui trailing behind her.

Nanao had initially pushed Shunsui on the bed, pushing him into submission, but unlike Jūshirō, Shunsui knew how to handle Nanao, and had her underneath him within seconds, much to her frustration. After much thrashing and many failed attempts at trying to gain the upper hand, Shunsui quite literally gave Nanao the 'fucking of her life', and naturally, she came more than once.

"So what were you doing exactly?" Shunsui asked as they cuddled in bed, "You were gone for a while."

"Running errands," she replied curtly before closing her eyes in an effort to sleep.

"Running errands eh?" he asked with a grin, "Then why'd you run errands in such a raunchy outfit? And why did you take things like body restraints, and a spank paddle and a camera?"

Nanao cracked an eye open, seeing that he was grinning at her before he turned to the camera, opening the viewer in an attempt to load the previous data.

"Ok, I'll tell you, I guess you can know," she said with a sigh, "But promise you won't tell anyone, especially not captain Ukitake."

"O…k…" Shunsui said slowly, frowning at her, "What does Jūshirō have to do with it?"

"Well, last month Yoruichi won tickets to an all expenses paid spa weekend in the living world, and she doesn't know who to give the spare ticket to," Nanao explained, "So we made a bet and whoever wins, gets the ticket, and the runner up gets the money pot, where we all chipped in."

"Right, I understand," Shunsui, said with a nod, "So the bet was…"

"Who can get the furthest with captain Ukitake…"

Shunsui immediately burst out into laughter; the thought of all of the women in the Women's club trying to get with him was hilarious. For one, Jūshirō stopped dating a long time ago, and secondly, they were all way too young for him, there's no way he'd willingly go with any of them.

"So…this is…?" he asked between giggles.

"The evidence…" Nanao said seriously, frowning at Shunsui's reaction.

"Can I see it?" he asked, trying to find the 'on' button to the device.

"If you really want to…" Nanao said hesitantly, she didn't really want him to see what she was doing behind his back.

Nanao held her breath as he managed to turn it on and watched Nanao forcefully spank his best friend. Shunsui's expressions changed from shock, to confusion to amuse within seconds, much to Nanao's confusion. Shunsui fast-forwarded bits as he got the picture, stopping at the end so that he could see Nanao clearing up and erasing Jūshirō's memory. After the video stopped, Shunsui turned the device off and put it on the bedside table before turning to Nanao and smiling.

"Normally, I'd be a little angry or disappointed, or at least betrayed that you did that with another man," Shunsui warned, "But since you only did it for a bet, it's only Jūshirō, and that you slept with me and not him, I'll let this one slide. Also, you were damn sexy in that video."

Nanao smiled, she was relieved that he saw the funny side of it, rather than the fact that she practically cheated on him, even though she doesn't feel anything other than admiration for captain Ukitake.

"In fact," Shunsui said as he thought, "You were so sexy, it's made me want to have some fun with you all over again."

She giggled as he moved on top her once more and trapped the both of them under the covers.

xxxxxxx

"Not bad!" Rangiku squealed as they watched the video the following Sunday, "His ass is quite nice for saying he's an old guy!"

"I agree!" Retsu said with a nod.

"My eyes!" Both Kiyone and Momo yelled as they covered up their eyes with their hands.

Normally, Rukia would also be cowering in embarrassment and shame, but she had seen more than just a backside recently. At first, Byakuya's actions had scared her, but the more she spent time with him and understood him, the sex had become more natural, and most importantly, she no longer had the problems she used to have with him and she actually understood why had acted in such a way. Watching Nanao's video didn't bother her like it did Kiyone and Momo, in fact she even took note of Nanao's techniques in case she need them.

"I'm out!" Kiyone said quickly, realizing that she would never be able to do what Nanao did.

Momo still held hope though, as did Isane, Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soi Fon, all of whom, had to beat Nanao's attempt.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be a cutesy Momo and Isane before I move on to the more crude Rangiku and Yoruichi chapters ;) The upcoming chapters will be far worse in terms of rude/crude/sexual actions than this one, so prepare for some hard-core smut! 3


End file.
